Stalkers and divorces
by StephNCIS
Summary: When agent Brody finds herself subject to a stalker she wonders if there is anyone she can turn to. She finds the answer in the most unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

**AN I would like to thank the wonderful tiggerdavis1970 for the idea behind this story. I hope it works the way you thought it would and you like it. It will be multiple chapters so here we go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

After a long day at work chasing down clues to their latest killer Meredith Brody was tired and ready for home. As she pulled up at home she thought about a long soak in the bath and a good book to unwind. Getting out the car she went and grabbed the mail out the mail box and went in the house, kicking her shoes off as she entered the house and dumping her bag on the floor as she locked the door behind her. Going in the kitchen she dumped the mail on the table and went to make a cup of coffee. After making her coffee she placed it on the table and hunted round for food that was editable for dinner. Finally she found a few bits to make a sandwich which looking round was a miracle going by how empty the place was. Taking her sandwich to the table she set it down and took a drink of her coffee. Sitting down she picked up her mail and looked through it. Chucking the junk mail to one side her hands stopped when she came across a envelope that had her name on but nothing else, no address, no stamps and no water mark from the postal service. It had to have been delivered by hand by someone who knew where she lived. Intrigued by who it off she ripped the envelope open and pulled the letter out only to open it up and freeze in a mixture of shock, horror and fear. The letter in front of her was made up of old news paper and magazine clippings which formed the sentences. The person who sent it had spent a lot of time making it and making sure it was right. Staring at the letter her hands started to shake as she kept reading over the words.

I have finally found you and now I will make you mine.

That was it, the total words written but they terrified her more than she could have have thought possible. She was a strong intelligent federal agent who had been trained to take down the biggest and baddest society had but here she was shaking like a leave on a autumn day. Putting the letter down she picked the envelope up and looked it over again only to come up blank. It was a plain envelope with just her name on so there was no clues there to who it was from. Picking the letter up she tried to step back and look at it from an investigative point of view. Whoever it was from knew who she was and where she lived. They also seemed to have a thing for her so to speak. Putting the letter back in the envelope she put it on the table and picked her sandwich up, looked at it then put it back down again, her appetite had gone when she saw the letter. Picking her coffee up she finished it and got back up to make another.

Standing at the sink with her refilled coffee cup she looked over at the table and the letter sitting there. What on earth was she going to do about it. The logical thing would be go in to work and hand the letter in so they could find the weirdo that sent it but the strong independent women in her would not admit she was terrified of a letter and ask for help. As a child she hated seeing her parents drinking and then fighting as she felt helpless to stop it. As she grew older she tried to distance herself from them and when she went to university and chose what she wanted to do with her life she expected her parents to be happy for her. Unfortunately that was not the case and her mother was disgusted at the prospect of her daughter going in to law enforcement. After telling her she was a young lady and should act like one which included getting married and having children she walked away and went to make her self better at the bottom a bottle of scotch.

Every chance her mother got she would remind her that she was not doing what young ladies do and she would never approve of her choice in career. Meredith spent as little time as possible at home as it saved the feeling of never being good enough for her parents. On the one occasion she thought she had found happiness and was engaged it didn't work out due to her job which she all ways put first. She would never admit the way her mother treated her had left its mark on her emotional and due to that she would never admit how weak she was when it came to her work or even her personal life come to that. She stayed strong no matter what putting her shields up and building a wall to keep the world out.

Looking at the letter she decided it was just a hoax and she would leave it and see what happened. She didn't need to tell anyone or ask for help, tough well trained NCIS agents didn't ask for help. Putting the letter in a draw she went up stairs to run her bath. It was then she remembered she hadn't checked the doors downstairs so came back down to check they were all locked as well as the windows. It was not something she had done before but she was freaked out by the letter and wanted to check. Going back upstairs she went to take a bath and relax with a book before turning in for the night. Tomorrow was a new day and she would see what it had in store for her.

Waking the next morning she felt like she had never slept. It was gone 03:00 when she finally dropped off and she was tossing and turning all night. Nightmares of dark shadowy figures and letters haunted her. Getting up she padded in to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, today was definitely a day to apply the make up. She looked rough and the dark circles under her eyes showed she had never slept well. Once she was ready and her face was on she went and grabbed a couple of breakfast bars and made coffee sitting at the table to drink her it. When she had finshed she looked round for her keys but couldn't find them. She turned the place up side down before going upstairs to see if they were there.

When she did find them she had no idea how they got where they were. Picking them up from beside the front door she quickly opened the door and turned to lock it. It was then she noticed the red rose that was sitting on the porch with a red bow round it. Picking it up see looked it and then looked around the street to see if she could see anyone. From what she could see there was no one about. Putting it back on the porch to deal with later she climbed in the car and drove to work, determined to leave the letter and rose out of her thought till later.

At work she did her job and all thoughts off her problem disappeared from her mind. With suspects to pick up and questions to be asked she kept her mind busy. It wasn't till they were sitting filling out paperwork later that day that her thoughts drifted. She didn't she or hear her boss Dwayne Pride come up to her desk and place a cup of coffee on it along with a plate of pasta. Being brought back from her thoughts she looked at the plate of food and coffee then up at her boss.

"You haven't eaten all day so don't argue plus between you and me you don't look the best so eat up and then finish that report and go home" Dwayne told her smiling at her as he walked away.

Brody nodded her thanks and started to eat her pasta. How had Pride known she hadn't eaten all day when they went together all the time. Shaking her head she went back to the pasta and coffee liking the fact that someone was looking out for her. Just then her partner came over and sat on the edge of her desk looking at her .

"You fancy coming to watch the game at mine tonight Brody, everyone is coming over. Should be fun" Chris asked.

"No thanks Chris, I fancy an early night. Didn't get much sleep last night so want to turn in early. Thank you for the offer though" trying to sound as casual as possible.

Pride watched the exchange between his agents and was a little surprised. He knew Brody was a party freak and loved the idea of a get together especially with her friends yet she said no. He was going to keep an eye on her as clearly something was not right. Going back to his paper work he only vaguely heard Chris say he was leaving and he would see him for the game. Pride nodded and looking up he saw Brody stand from her desk and walk towards him with her finished report.

"That's me done, thanks again for the food and coffee" Brody said as she passed him the report.

"Thanks and your welcome, go get some sleep and see you tomorrow" Pride said as he watched her leave.

Standing from his desk Pride packed his stuff away and looking up he followed agent Brody out the office on his way to Chris's house to enjoy the game. He watched Brody get in her car and drive away still sure there was something not right about her.

When she got home Merri got out the car and went to fetch her mail. Stopping at the mail box she looked at it and opening it slowly not wanting to look in. Reaching inside she pulled the mail out and walked up to the house. Coming inside she made her way to the kitchen not wanting to look at the mail in her hand. She had a gut feeling there was another letter but she tried to think it was just her mind playing tricks. Sure enough when she got to the table she sat and looked at the letters. There at the bottom of the pile was a letter in the same writing as yesterday. Her hands started to shake as she opens the letter and read it.

I saw you didn't like the gift I left you, maybe you will like tomorrow's gift.

Thinking back to the rose on the porch she realized she was right about being watched that morning. She thought she was just being paranoid but not reading this she knew she was right. To think someone was watching her really bothered her but what could she do. Getting up she put the new letter with the old one and put them in her bag, she would get Sebastian to look at them tomorrow but make him swear to not tell anyone. The last thing she wanted was her partner and boss looking in to her personal life to find the weirdo who sent them. She would find a way to work this out without telling to many people.

Looking at the clock she saw it was late so after making herself a hot drink of milk she switched the light off and climbed the stairs for bed. Drinking the milk made her sleepy so when she finished she put the empty glass on the night stand and switched the lamp of snuggling under the covers hoping sleep would claim her soon.

After another night of tossing and turning Brody gave up with sleep around 04:00 and came downstairs. Getting a drink of coffee she came to sit on the couch in the dark watching the sun starting to rise in the distance. If yesterday was rough then today would be worse as she had about an hours sleep. Her nightmares were worse than the night before, she could now swear as she shut her eyes she felt someone watching her constantly and creep up to her. After finishing her coffee she decided to get ready and head in to work. There would be no one there and she could get some extra work done instead of sitting here terrified that someone was watching her.

Arriving at work she was surprised to see the light on as it was just after 05:30. Who would be in this time in the morning, most of them didn't come in for another couple of hours. Going in she saw Pride sitting at his desk with his feet up and a cup of coffee in his hand. They both looked at each other when she entered, both seeming slightly shocked to find someone else up at this time.

"What you doing in so early Brody? I thought I was the only one that came in at this time" Pride asked Brody as she dropped her bag at her desk.

"Couldn't sleep so thought I might as well make use of the time. Why you in so early? Thought you were at Chris's last night for the game" Brody asked as she walked to the kitchen to make coffee.

Pride followed her in to the kitchen as poured herself a coffee before reaching for his cup and filling it before handing it back. When she passed him the cup she looked up at him waiting for an answer to her question

"Suppose I could say the same about not sleeping but it's not true. There's no hurry to go home as the house is stuck in the middle of the divorce so I just stay here now" Pride answered looking a little dejected as he spoke.

They both stood in silence drinking their coffee and pondering the ways of life. Pride stood wondering what would happen when his divorce came through. He would be a free man again but would probably be like that the rest of his life now as no one wants to hook up with a man who was a divorced workaholic with a grown up daughter. Then there was Merri who was a women in her late 30's who was a workaholic who was now being stalked by God only knew who. They made a right pair standing there lost in thought so early in the morning light.

When they finished their coffee they went and sat at their desks and got down to work, filing away finished reports and finishing others until the rest of the team came in. Sebastian cam in followed by Loretta then Chris wondered in looking very happy as usual. Watching how happy Chris was only made Merri more miserable so standing from her desk she grabbed her bag and headed down to see Sebastian. Walking down she knew she would have to tell him something convince him not to blab to anyone else.

Arriving at this lab she took a deep breath and went in. He was going round switching everything on and preparing his equipment for the day. When he saw her walk in he looked up and smiled.

"What can I do for you agent Brody? "He asked coming to sit at his computer.

Reaching in to her bag she pulled out the 2 letters and passed them to him.

"Can you check them over for me. My finger prints will be all over them but I need to know if anyone else's are. Also see if you can get any clues as to where they came from. Before you ask yes their mine and no LaSalle and Pride don't know so let's keep it that way for now please" as Sebastian took the letters and looked at her.

"Okay I will take a look but what if I can't find anything out, what you going to do then? "The lab tech asked knowing fine well she had no answer for him.

Merri shrugged her shoulders at the question and looked away.

"Let me know if you find anything" and with that she turned and walked out the door to go back upstairs.

Sitting doing paperwork and finishing reports they all got lost in conversation about lasts night game and the fun they had . Merri joined the conversation just so she didn't look to out of place even thought she had no interest what so ever. Finally about 16:30 hrs Pride said they could wrap up and go home. Chris seems happy at the idea but Merri just mumbled and switched her computer off. Just then her phone beeped and she pulled it out seeing a text from Sebastian.

"Letter and envelope are clean and the glue used on the letters is a common glue that anyone can pick up, sorry no help here" she read looks rather dejected.

Pride noticed they change in her when she read her text messages and swore if he didn't get an answer soon he would push for one. When she was ready to leave she exited the building shouting bye as he went, climbing in the car she drove home and parked in the drive. She didn't want to get the mail but she knew she had to so going to get it she flicked through it there and then finding another letter. Bringing it in to the house she stopped at the door and looked round as she could swear there was a pair of eyes trained on her but she had no idea where they were. Closing the door she went in and opened the letter.

You really need more sleep, going to work early is not good for you. I have left you something to help you sleep.

Going back out onto the porch she looked to see what had been left but saw nothing. Coming back in she scanned the lounge and kitchen and still found nothing. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs she paused. Surely not, the house was locked when she left that morning. Making her way upstairs she slowly pushed her bedroom door open and flicked the light on. What she saw mad her stomach churn and she had to take a few deep breaths to clam herself. There sitting on her bed was a big teddy bear with the words cuddle me on it. Now she was really scared, this crazed person had not not only taken to stalking her but had broke in her house and been in her room. Leaving her bedroom she went down stairs and leaving the lights off she went in to the lounge and sliding door the wall she sat in darkness letting her fear take control.

As Pride switched his computer off he saw Sebastian appear out the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw him carrying an evidence bag with what looked like letters in it. Walking up to Pride he handed the bag to Pride and then seeming to struggle with his inner self he finally spoke.

"Agent Brody brought me them this morning and made me promise not to tell anyone but since I didn't find anything I thought you might like to know what's going on with her" stepping away slightly he waited for Pride to look in the bag and see what he meant by what he had told them.

"Did she say how long this had been going on for" Pride asked the younger man.

Sebastian shook his head and told him how the conversation went between Brody and himself that morning. When he finished Pride thanked him for the information and told him to go home. Pride sat down and rubbed his hand over his now stubble coated chin trying to get his head round the fact she had not come to him for help. Taking his coat off the back of the chair he headed out the door to go see Brody and find out first what was going on and second why she hadn't come to him first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2 I have never done a story like this before so please let me know what you think by leaving me some reviews.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Sorry it's taken so long to post this, my writing had been at a stand still as Christmas finally caught up with me. Hope you like where this story is going so far, enjoy and as all ways please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

When Dwayne Pride pulled up at Meredith Brody's house he saw the place was in darkness but her car was parked in the drive way. Getting out the car he slowly walked up to the door looking round to see if anything looked out of place. Seeing nothing he went to the door and knocked, then he realized the time and considered the fact she may have went to bed. Coming back down the stairs he walked round to the back of the house and did a visual check there to make sure. Seeing nothing there out the ordinary he started to come back round the house when he passed the lounge window. He hesitated for a moment before standing on his tip toes and looking in. He had said to himself if all looked well he would go back to the office and have this out with her when she came in next day.

As he peered over the window ledge he scanned the room and at first glance he missed her sitting curled up against the wall but when he swept the room again he saw her. At first he didn't know what to think when he saw how she was sitting. His first thought was she was hurt or worse, then looking again he saw no obvious signs of injury. The voice in the back of his head was telling him to get down from the ledge and go in and put the speculation to rest and find out why she was sitting where she was at this late hour.

Jumping down he walked towards the rear of the house fishing in his pocket for his keys. He was sure he had a spare key for the back door that Loretta gave him once. Looking the keys over he quickly found the one he want and proceeded to open the door. Taking his gun out he kept his guard up and went slowly thought the house checking as he went. When he finally turned the corner and entered the lounge he looked behind the door and sure enough she was still sitting there with her knees hugged tightly against her chest. He thought she was asleep at first till he saw her look up at him. He was shocked when he saw her face, it looked like she had spent the best part of the time she had been home sat crying. Her eyes were all red, blotchy and swollen and her cheeks showed the tear tracks. The make up she had on was smudged and she looked so tired. Slowly walking towards her he bend down beside her and sat on the floor. Touching her arm she turned to him but kept the same stature and didn't move her body.

"Why didn't you tell me? You should have come to me and told me instead of trying to deal with this on your own. Do not say you did ask for help, as Sebastian does not count. Come on let's get you standing and we can get you upstairs to bed. You need your sleep as by the look of it you haven't slept well in days " as he spoke he tried to get her to stand but she resisted and stayed rooted to the floor. Looking at her he saw the fear in her eyes and wasn't sure what was causing it.

"Come on then, how about you tell me what has got you so scared that you won't even stand up" as he sat back down next to her.

"On my bed, the bastard had been in my bedroom Pride. I can't go up there again knowing he's been there" as she struggled to keep herself from crying again.

"Ok well how about we get off the floor and move to the couch, this is no good for either of us sitting here" Pride suggested as he took her hand.

Nodding she let Pride pull her to standing and walk her slowly to the couch. Sitting her down he pulled the throw from the back of the couch and draped it over her.

"I will be back in a second, I will check up stairs and then make sure the doors are locked down here. You got you weapon on you before I go? "Pride asked looking down at her.

Nodding her head he felt reassured a little but with the state she was in he wasn't sure if it would be much use if she did draw it. Leaving her on the couch he went up stairs and checked all the rooms over before going in to Brody's bedroom. Now he saw why she was so freaked out and he could understand why she didn't want to come up. Walking up to the bed he picked the note up and read it. Looking at the giant bear he picked it up and dragged it out the room bring the note with him.

Once downstairs he went and dumped the bear in the garbage and came back in locking the door behind him. Going over to the kettle he switched it on and set about making himself a coffee and a hot milk for Brody . Once done he returned to the lounge and placed the cups on the coffee table before sitting down next to Brody.

"Here Brody drink this, it might help you get some sleep" as he passed her the hot milk and sat back to drink his coffee.

Merri took the drink and sat looking at it before she finally took a sip. Pride watched her out the corner of his eye making sure she drank her milk. When he had finished his coffee he put his coffee cup back and the table and turned a little on the couch so he sat with his leg up a little and more side ways. Looking at Brody he saw she had finished her drink and was sat staring off out in to space. Reaching across he took the cup and placed it on the table.

"You really should try get some sleep you know. I will sit here and keep watch while you sleep if you want. I can't suggest much else to help at the moment " Pride told the very tired and sleep deprived agent next to him.

"You don't have to stay Pride, I will manage you know" Brody told her boss trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Sure you will Brody but you don't have to manage as I am here to help and so will Chris when we go in later today" Pride answered her with a look that said he meant business.

"Thank you Pride, it means a lot. I might just try shutting my eyes for a bit if your staying" Brody yawned with half closed eyes.

Pride watched as the women next to him pulled the blankets up round herself and finally let her eyes drift shut falling asleep. He sat for a few minutes watching, just to make sure she had fell asleep before getting up and taking the dirty cups into the kitchen. Looking at the note on the bench again, he picked it up and put it in the bag with the others and put the bag back in his coat pocket to take in to work with him when they went in later that day. Returning to the lounge he sat on the chair opposite Brody and seeing she was finally in a deep sleep he let his eyes drift shut for a few minutes as his tiredness caught up with him.

Pride was woke by a high pitch scream and out of instinct he reached for his gun. It felt like his eyes had just shut when he was woke by the scream. Looking round as his eyes registered where he was he took in the sight of a very panic stricken Brody sitting bold up right on the couch fighting with her blanket to get it off herself. Getting up he was at her side in seconds pulling the blanket away and talking to her trying to calm her down.

"Brody hey it's me, clam down your safe. Your safe at home it's okay don't panic" as he reached a hand out to rest on her arm.

Brody jumped when his hand rested on her arm then when she turned to see who the hand belonged to she seemed to calm a little but there was still a look of panic on her face.

"Your safe Brody, I said I would stay and I have. No one will get past me I promise you that" Pride told Brody trying to calm her.

It did work a little as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Every time I close me eyes and fall asleep I feel like someone is watching me. There seems to be someone following me in the shawdows then they jump out and grab me and won't let go. This as you can see is the reason for the lack of sleep the past few days" she told her boss as she finally managed to calm down enough to tell him what was wrong.

"Well you have nothing to fear when I am here. You are safe with me, no one will get you" Pride smiled as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

Looking at the clock he saw it was a little after 04:00 so he got up and stretched a little before sitting down and considering his options. As far as he could see there was only 2 or 3 possible ways that the rest of the night would go. The first was he sat where he was and let Brody try getting back to sleep but if she did she could wake screaming again. The second was they could give up on sleep all together and go in to work as a distraction or he could attempted to offer her some reassure as she slept with him right next to on the couch. Maybe the feel of someone next to her would calm her and make her feel safe. He knew the last option was a little risky when he considered it but he was rather tired by now and they both needed sleep.

Moving to sit next to Brody he looked at her and saw her looking at him.

"Do you trust me Brody?" he asked as he locked eyes with her.

"Of course I do, why do you need to ask that?" Brody replied.

"Well trust me now " he said as he placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her a little towards him so her back was on his chest.

Brody tensed at first but them when she reslized what he was doing she relaxed in to him and lay her head back a little so it was resting on him. Feeling him breath in and out, smelling his cologne drift past her and having the reassurance that she was safe against him with his arm resting on her shoulder she felt herself drifting off to sleep, lulled in to a sense of security by the man offering her comfort.

Pride felt her relax in to him after the initial shock and felt her slowly drift of to sleep as her body grew heavy against his. He made sure his weapon was in easy reach should he need it but he felt his eyes growing heavy so he leaned his head against hers and fell asleep knowing it was the best chance either of them had for rest.

Waking a few hours later Brody felt a little disoriented as she tried to work out where she was and who the body belonged to behind her. Not moving she looked at the hand on her shoulder and then caught the smell of cologne as her head turned. She knew who the cologne belonged to and she knew who the hand belonged but the question her still sleepy brain wanted to know was how she came to be on her couch with them and how he was positioned behind her with his arm on her shoulder.

Slowly her brain remembered how they came to be the way they were on the couch. At least she felt a little better after getting some sleep and it had not been disturbed by nightmares. She had the man behind her to thank for that as she felt safe and protected in his arms. Slowly she felt him stir behind as he woke and at first she felt him stiffen at finding himself the way he was then he relaxed again and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Sitting up Brody turned to the man who was sitting on her couch as his arm fell away from her shoulder.

"Thank you for last night, sorry if you didn't get much sleep" she told him looking a little sheepish at having to get help.

"You are more than welcome, I am here whenever you need me" Pride told Brody as he sat forward and took her hand.

"Come on let's get some breakfast and then we can make a start on finding this nut job that's after you and then maybe just maybe you can go back to sleeping in your own bed again" Pride told Brody as he stood up and helped her up before letting go of her hand.

Pride walked in the kitchen to see what he could do for breakfast only to find it empty so gave up. Coming back in to the lounge he found Brody was not there. Seeing moment in the passage he went out and found her standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up them.

"You want me to come up with you and wait till you come back down" Pride asked her seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I will just grab my stuff and get ready at work, I don't want to be alone up there to long" she said looking a little embarrassed by her confession.

"Come on then, I am right beside you" as he placed his hand on the small of her back for support.

Reaching the top of the stairs she stopped and stared at her bedroom. Looking at Pride she knew she had to go in but she didn't want to. Keeping his hand on her back he gently nudged her to show her she needed to move and also to show he was there. Walking in to the bedroom she stepped away from Pride and went about quickly grabbing what she needed before leaving the room as fast as she could with Pride following in her wake.

At the foot of the stairs she paused and wait for Pride to come lever with her. Only when he placed his hand back on her back they walked into the kitchen to grab a bag to put her stuff in. Once done he guided her to his car and came back to lock up telling her they could get breakfast at work as she really needed to go shopping. Locking up he made sure there was no way anyone could get in before going to the car and driving them both to work.

On arriving for work they both headed to the showers to get washed and ready for the day before Pride came back and made a start on breakfast. When Brody came back she was greeted with the smell of bacon, eggs , tomatoes and toast with a mix of fresh coffee.

"Take a seat it's nearly done" Pride said as he came over and placed a full plate of food in front of Brody along with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thank you, you really don't have to do this you know. We could have picked something up on the way in " she told him as she started to eat.

"I don't mind at all, as you know I love to cook and don't get the chance much now" he said

as he set his plate on the table.

They both sat eating their breakfast in silence enjoying the fact it was quite. Once the were finished Brody stood and cleared away the plates and sat back down but this time she sat next to Pride and not opposite him.

"If you don't mind me asking how on earth could any women leave you when you can cook like that. That has got to be the best breakfast I have ever had " Brody told the slightly gobsmacked man beside her.

"Well thank you I think. I think the answer to your question is that I spend to much time here and not enough of it at home when I should have" he answered sounding a little sad.

Just then Chris LaSalle walked in, seeing the plates in the sink he looked huffed.

"Did I miss a world famous King breakfast? No fair I want one" LaSalle laughed grabbing himself a cup of coffee.

All 3 agents started to laugh at the comment as LaSalle pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What you both doing in early? Well actual scrap that more to the point what you doing in so early Brody?" LaSalle asked looking at Brody.

Brody looked like a frightened rabbit again and looking at Pride she didn't know what to say. The way they were sitting at the table LaSalle was opposite them when he sat down so didn't see that Pride had his hand sitting on his lap and when LaSalle asked why they were in early he reached across and gave Brody's leg a little squeeze as if telling her he had this.

"Well Christopher it seems our lovely agent Brody has got her self a little problem. Well it's not a little problem it's a big one actually. She has found her self a first class stark raving nutter to put it mildly. She has received 3 letters from him to date and also to make matters worse he somehow found away to get in her house yesterday and left her a gift on her bed" Pride told LaSalle as he watched the younger mans face change to one of total shock to total disbelief to rage.

"How long has this been going on for Brody" LaSalle asked her when she sat silently at the table.

Pride still had his hand resting on Brody's leg and she found herself reaching for it as a sign of reassurance. Pride took her hand and held it loosely in his, neither looking at each other.

"The letters started a couple of days ago but the gift was yesterday" Brody told LaSalle not daring to look up.

"So why has it only been brought up today and not when it started" he asked trying to reign his anger in.

"I passed the letters to Sebastian to have a look at which he did. He couldn't find anything on them and then when I got home last night I found a note with the gift he left on my bed" Brody said as she clung to Pride's hand.

"Chris can you take the letters done to Sebastian and you can have a look at them on the way please" as Pride reached into his pocket and pulled out the evidence bag from the day before which now had all 3 pieces of paper in.

As Chris stood up from the table he looked between his boss and his partner. He had no idea what was going on but he knew he would get to find out in due course when they felt ready to share. Taking the bag from Pride he left the kitchen and headed on over to the lab.

"Thank you again for your help. It's all I seem to be able to say to you today" as she squeezed his hand again.

"Well we better start making a list of who this could be so you ready to start listing all your arch enemies, ex boyfriends and anyone else that could hold a flame for you or want to scare you" Pride asked her Brody.

Taking a few deep breaths she sat and thought about anyone she could think of that was capable of doing this. They stared with all the suspects she had put away since arriving there in New Orleans. Then she thought of any ex boyfriends that might still hold a torch for her. When they were done they had a list of 10 possible suspects that they needed to track down. After a search on the computer they ruled out 5 as they were all in prison and they had no contact outside prison leaving 5 possible.

Pulling up each one of them they managed to eliminate another one due to the fact he was dead. So they started to go on the list one by one. The first one they checked on was a guy Brody had arrested for murder but had been realized from prison after serving 1 year. Pride and Brody decided to pay their first suspect a visit and rule him in or out as a suspect.

Down in the lab Chris had given the letters to Sebastian who was now running tests on the new note. Chris was surprised the Brody had not come to them first to ask for help yet in some ways he wasn't. Brody seemed a very private person and he couldn't help wonder if that was why she kept it to herself. He did the same with his brother as Pride was the only one who knew of his search for him. He had shared the information about his brother disappearing with Addie but not the in depth details of looking for him. He knew it must have been tough for Brody to ask for help if she had asked for it which he was about to find out she hadn't.

Sebastian gave him the run down on what he did the first time with the letters and how they came back blank so he handed them to Pride late the night before telling him what Brody had told him. He also told him that so far everything was coming up blank off the note so the person responsible was very good at this as all evidence was removed. LaSalle thanked Sebastian and said if anything came up to give him a shout. Walking back to his desk he wondered what it took for someone to flip there lid completely and go to this extreme over a women.

When he arrived at his desk he found Brody and Pride just coming through the door. Brody didn't look to pleased and neither did Pride.

"King, Sebastian has drew a blank so far on the note, he said who ever is doing this is very very good. Take it there was no luck at your first house call by the look on your faces" .

"No luck, the guy couldn't even fasten his own shoe laces never mind stalk someone. We can try one more off this list today after we eat then start again fresh tomorrow" Pride told them both heading in to the kitchen.

Both agents followed there boss in to the kitchen and the 3 of them set about making lunch and coffee. Once lunch was made they sat eating going over who they would call on that afternoon and who they would start with tomorrow. As the conversation drew to a close and they finished there lunch they got a call from Sebastian to come down to the lab. After depositing their plates in the sink they all headed down to see what news he had.

Sebastian told them that they had no leads on the notes, it looked like a professional job the way all evidence was gone of who made the letters and who posted them. Thanking Sebastian

for his help they left and headed back upstairs to find out what they could find out their second suspect.

2 hours later and they were sat back at the office no further forward. The man they had been to see was away on business and after checking him out they found him clean. 2 down with 3 still to go. They were all ready to go home, so after filling the paperwork in and filing it LaSalle was the first one to say he was done and was away home leaving Brody and Pride to finish what they were doing, lock up and go home. Brody took her time doing hers as he knew when she was done she would have to go home. Pride realized what she was doing so after he was finished his report he got up and went and and sat on the edge of Brody's desk right next to her.

"I know you finished that ages ago so come and we can get you home for some food and rest" Pride told Brody as she looked up at him.

"What if he's been back? What if he's there waiting? What if..." That was as far as she got before Pride placed his finger over her lips to silence her.

"I am coming back to yours with you and will check the place over before you go in. Any problems I will deal with them then we can sit and have dinner and you can get some rest just like last night on the couch if that's okay with you" Pride asked Brody making sure he added the bit about last night where they slept on the couch together.

"I am sure you have better things to do than baby sit a agent who can't look after her self and need protecting" Brody said as she looked up at Pride.

"Why would I mind baby sitting a beautiful women who is scared to be alone because she is being stalked by a mad man. It makes no difference if she is one of my agents or not she needs my help and I will be there to help in any way I can" Pride said standing up and extending his hand to her.

Brody smiled a little but felt the colour rise in her cheeks at being called beautiful. Taking the hand Pride had offered she stood from her desk grabbing her coat from her chair. As they walked to the car Brody noticed that Pride kept a hold of her hand and as he opened the door to the passenger side he helped her in the car, shutting the door when she was in. Pride came round and got in the his seat, checking to make sure Brody had her seat belt on he drove them both to Brody's house.

When they arrived and Pride pulled the car in to the drive he looked at Brody who was now ash white and fidgeting in her seat. Reaching across he took her hand and ran his thumb back and wards over her knuckles till he felt her relax a little.

"Let's go in and get some dinner" smiling as he let go of her hand and went to get out the car.

Coming round he opened the door and Brody got out the car and she was yet again greeted with the feeling of being watched. Shivering she hugged herself trying to fend of the feelings churning round inside her. Pride saw her hug her self and the way she looked round as if searching for someone or something as they walked up to the house. Doing something on spur of the moment he put his arm round her waist and pulled her to his side trying to reassure both her and himself. He also had a feeling someone was watching them but he couldn't see anything.

Opening the front door to the house Pride drew his weapon for some reason, he had a niggle something wasn't right but he had no idea what. Stepping aside Brody went in to the house and flicked the light on lighting up the hall. Nothing seemed out the ordinary so they went it to the kitchen switching the light on as they went. The site that greeted them in the kitchen had Brody let out a strangled scream and bury her head in her hands to cover her eyes.

The bear that she had found on her bed the night before that Pride had put in the trash was now back in the house sitting on the bench with its stuffing scattered round the kitchen. The arms and leg had been cut and torn and had red paint on which they presumed was supposed to represent blood. Pride stepped up to Brody and gathered her in his arms holding her close. Brody buried her head in Pride's shoulder trying not to look and forget what she had just seen.

"Come on let's get out of here. We can get the team in when we leave to sweep the place" Pride told Brody as he steered her towards the door.

"I need clothes and stuff, I haven't got any clean ones left at work" Bordy told pride as she pulled back a little looking up at him.

"Right we can go upstairs get some and then we leave" as they walked towards the stairs with Brody still encased in Prides arm at his side.

Getting to the top of the stairs Brody flicked the light on and Pride turned slightly so she was still beside him but at an angle so he entered her bedroom first with his weapon drawn. Once the light was on they scanned the room and saw this room to be untouched. Letting go off Brody she stepped away from Pride and went to quickly gather some clothes together for a few days so you didn't have to worry about having to come back. Once everything was in her hold all she returned to Pride's side and he instinctively put his arm around her to pull her close.

Once back downstairs they moved to the lounge and checked it over and all was in order even the windows.

"You ready to go?" Pride asked Brody as he looked down at her.

She nodded her head and tried to pull her self closer to Pride as they opened the front door to leave and the feeling of being watched returned. Once at the car Pride opened the door and Brody got in putting her bag on the floor at her feet. Coming round the car Pride got in and pulled his phone out to ring for Chris to come and bring the team to go over the kitchen. Hanging the phone up he looked across at Brody who still looked white as sheet and terrified.

Driving back to the office he pulled in to the empty park lot and switched the engine off.

"Sorry I can't find better accommodation but at least you're safe here" Pride told Brody as he took her bag and they walked back into the building they had left just on an hour ago.

"I feel safe here so it's good, especially with you round to watch over me" Brody said as she slotted her hands in Prides and gave it a squeeze.

As they went back in to the office they walked straight upstairs and headed to the big room that was used as a cross between a conference room and a lounge. There was a big table and chairs at one end but at the other end was a collection of odd arm chairs, a coffee table and a bed sofa. Walking over to the sofa bed they both sat down together after Brody dropped her bag at the side of it.

"You take this and I will take one of the chairs for the night. At least we can get some sleep here" Pride told Brody as she sat watching him.

"This is big enough for us to share you know, I don't bite and we could both do with a half decent nights sleep" Brody offered watching to see what Pride's reaction was.

"You sure about that, I can just as easily take the chair".

"No we can share this as long as you help me make it" Brody laughed.

They both stood up and Pride grabbed the end of the sofa pulling it out to make the bed. Once he had pulled it out it revealed a fully made bed.

"That's my job done, all made" pointing at the bed as he came to stand next to Brody again.

They both had to laugh as it was now apparent that Pride spent a lot of time on this.

"Right I am going to get ready for bed, will be back in a minute " Brody told Pride as she headed out the room.

Pride sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. As he unbuttoned his shirt it hit him that he was about to share a bed with someone other than his wife. Yes it was purely platonic but all the same it was bed and it was a women other than his wife. Then he also reminded himself it was soon to be his ex wife. It was strange thinking that but he had to get used to it as soon it would be a fact and he would have a peice of paper to prove it. Hanging his shirt on the back of one of the chairs he stood at side of the bed and a moral dilemma over took him. He was used to sleeping here on his own in just his boxer shorts yet now he was going to share the space he would need to keep some decorum so it looked like it was a pants on night.

Lying on the bed he folded his arms above his head and slotted his hands under his head to support himself. Looking up at the ceiling he wondered how Brody would be tonight after what she saw at her house. She would no doubt have nightmares due to what she saw tonight and if she did they would deal with it as best they could.

Coming back into the room Brody dropped her clothes in to her bag and walked over to the spare side of the bed. Looking down at a shirt less Pride she couldn't help notice he had left his pants on and was lying on the top of the bed and not in it.

"You don't have to sleep on the top of the bed and do you normally sleep in your pants?" Seeing the look on Prides face he answered her question.

"Well then take them off, you won't be able to sleep if you don't. Like I said before I don't bite especially married men" Brody told Pride.

"Well technical I am only married on paper as Linda and I are no longer together" Pride said trying not to sound to defeated at the fact.

"At least your a free man now Pride and you can move on, maybe find someone else" Brody yawned as she climbed in to bed and pulled the covers up.

Pride sat up and pulled the covers back on his side of the bed before sitting back down and taking his pants off, shuffling out of them so he didn't have to stand up and give Brody a view of his boxer covered ass as he removed them. Lying down he pulled the covers over himself and looked up at the ceiling trying to get the idea out of his head he was being unfaithful. Putting his hands together he felt his wedding ring and started to twirl it round his finger. Tomorrow was a new day and he would take things as they came and see what happened.

Brody lay on her back at first then turned on her side facing away from Pride. It felt strange sharing a bed with a man she was not in a relationship with and even stranger when it was her boss. On saying that she had sort of spent the night with her boss all ready the night before when they slept on the couch together. Shutting her eyes she tried to get to sleep but all her mind saw was the state of her kitchen that evening. Trying to think of other stuff to take her mind off the sight she thought of how safe she felt the previous night when Pride had held her close as she slept to fend off the nightmares. How comforting it was when he held her hand under the table when she told LaSalle about the letters. The last time she had felt this safe was when she was engaged and was in the arms of her fiancé. How the 2 felt the same she had no idea but they did so she kept that happy thought and drifted off to sleep.

Pride was woke by the bed moving frantically and someone screaming. Sitting up he looked to the side of the bed that was supposed to have a sleeping Brody in to find a mass of flying arms and legs as she was caught in the depths of a nightmare. Quickly turning over to face her he slowly shock her to wake her up. After a few moments of shaking her he called her name a couple of times trying to get her to wake. Finally she woke with sweat all over her and tears streaming down her face again and her breathing was rapid and ragged.

It was the voice that brought her from the torment she saw and felt in her nightmare, hearing him calling her name as she was shook. Looking up at him when she opened her eyes she slowly focused looking in to his eyes. She went to sit up but he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Lay still a while, calm down and breath. It was just a dream, your safe" she heard Pride tell her as she brought her breathing back to a normal level and ran her hands across her face to wipe away the tears that still rolled down her cheeks.

"It's so real, all of it. The shadow of a person hiding in the corner of my room, the mess tonight, the fact I am sat here crying like a baby. Why me? What I have ever done to deserve this?" She managed to say even thought her voice was hoarse from crying.

"You did nothing wrong here, you don't deserve this. Come on let's try getting back to sleep so we can hunt down the bastard and make him pay for this" as he ran a finger over the tear that was making its way down her cheek.

Closing her eyes she leaned in to the hand without really thinking what she was doing. Pride was torn now between getting up and keeping his distance or lying down and pulling Brody to him and just holding her as she slept. Looking at Brody he quickly lay down beside her and without thinking he shuffled over the bed till he was beside her and gathering her in his arms he slowly ran his hands up and down her back in light strokes trying to calm her.

Felling her breaking down again he rested his head on hers and made soothing sounds. Slowly he felt her slowly gain control again. He stayed like that with his head resting on hers with his hand still on her back but his hand was now making small circles instead of the steady strokes he had been doing. Closing his eyes he was still shocked at how much of herself Brody had let him see these past couple of days. She was strong and independent and she would never let anyone see this side of her. The side that showed she was after all not just a trained agent but also a women who could be broken. He worried if once this was over could she get back to be the strong person he knew. Letting his eyes close yet again he let his body take over his mind and placed a kiss on her forehead saying good night as he did it.

Waking next morning Brody found that they far more intertwined then when they fell asleep. Pride had rolled on his back and he had pulled Brody with him who was now lying with her head resting on Prides bare chest with her hand resting across his still had his arm round her waist and their legs were mixed together under the covers. Brody shifted a little and she felt Pride turn and face her again pulling her completely in his arms. At first she debated moving away but it felt so good to be held again by a man, so she didn't pull away but buried herself deeper to him embrace. Smelling his cologne and the smell of his soap she couldn't help but close her eyes and wonder what it would be like to wake up like this everyday.

She knew the bubble would burst soon enough but she wasn't in a hurry so stayed where she was. It then registered somewhere in her brain how wrong this was. He was her boss and she should so not be laying here enjoying the fell of him pressed against her holding her tight. That was when she felt that they were tightly pressed together and some parts of her boss were more awake than others. Now was the time to pull away feeling the effect she was having on her boss but she didn't. It had been a long time since she had any affect on a man so she admitted to herself that it felt good.

Pride woke from a deep sleep with the smell of strawberry shampoo and a very light trace of vanilla when he breathed in. Also there was a women wrapped tightly in his arms. At first he had no idea who the women was but he was enjoying the fact he was not alone. As he shifted he noticed that a certain part of his body was awake all ready and pressing firmly in to the women in front of him. Well this was awkward, there was no way to get round this without being embarrassed. Sod it he couldn't do a dam thing now as the women in his arms moved a little so she had to know the predicament he was in. That was when it came to him like a bolt of lightning who was in his arms and why she was there. Well he was either going to get a hell of a slap or they would laugh it off he hoped.

Going all out he threw caution to the wind and kissed her on the head. If he was going to be dammed he want something he could control to be dammed for. Slow pulling back Brody smiled up at her boss and bunk buddy, returning the smile when he realized he wasn't in any trouble due to his lower appendger.

"Good morning , it's seems my body and mind seem to sleep better when your around" Brody said as she continued to smile at Pride.

"Good morning to you to and I am happy you feel you can share that info with me. I have to say it's nice to wake up next to someone even if it's just in a knight in shinning amour way" Pride answered back.

Neither seemed in a hurry to move so they lay there a little longer. The longer they lay the more control Pride got and his impending problem grew less as his body adjusted to having a women that close again. After a further 5 minutes laying still they slowly started to move and get up and face the day. They both grabbed there stuff and headed for the showers to get ready to face another day of trying to finding out who the mad man was.

They both came out the shower at the same time and stopped facing each other. Looking at the women opposite him Pride was surprised to see a well trained hard ass special,agent who could take down suspects with a quick kick yet the women he held in his arms the last 2 nights was nothing like the one that faced him now. He had the privilege to see both sides of her and he knew it was a big deal to let anyone see her at her lowest.

"You ready for another round?" as he stretched out his hand and she took it.

"Sure am" she replied trying to look a lot more confident than she felt.

Letting go of her hand they walked along the corridor to find LaSalle sitting at his desk going through paper work. Seeing them come in he jumped up from his desk and walked towards them.

"You okay Brody?" As he stepped up to her and give her a hug.

"Yes thanks LaSalle, but the sooner we catch this nutter the better. You done with my house yet not that I am in a hurry to get back to it yet?" Trying to keep her tone calm and casual as she asked.

"Yip it's all done and we cleaned up. The reports on you desk Pride for you to look at when you get a minute" he tilted his head towards Prides desk indicating the file on it.

"Thanks I will look at it when we come back with are guy in tow I hope" Pride said to LaSalle.

"Come on Brody lets go this guy and you can have you life back" as they both left the building heading to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Arriving at the address the computer had said their suspect lived at Pride and Brody got out the car and looked around. The place looked like something out a horror movie with it's derelict buildings and run down house. If this man was their suspect then it was going to be miracle as the place was a mess and it really needed knocking down before a strong wind blew it all down. Walking up to the house they stayed on guard as there was just something very eerie about the place. Knocking on the front door they waited for an answer but didn't receive one. Brody nodded to say she was going round the back to check it out and before Pride could question if this was a good idea she was gone.

Knocking again on the door he shouted out letting the person inside knowing who was at the door now. He was about to knock again when he heard a noise coming from inside so resting his hand on his weapon he stood back a little. Waiting he heard nothing more so putting his hand on the door handle he opened the door and pushed the door open. It was then he heard a noise that would haunt his every waking and dream moment forever. It was a high pitched scream and then a muffled shout before total silence. Leveling his weapon he shouted for Brody but received no reply, so edged forward having to check rooms as he passed, he was nearly half down the hall when he heard a car start up and tyre's screeching as it started to pull away.

Running back out the door he caught site of a car pulling away at top speed and only managed to get a quick look before it disappeared from site. Quickly pulling his phone out his pocket he rang LaSalle and gave him the model of the car, the colour and the last 3 digits of the license plate telling him he would stay on the line till he put a trace on it and got a bolo out for it. Chris could tell, something wasn't right by the tone and sharpness in his bosses voice.

"King what's happened? Are you both okay?" LaSalle asked hoping he was reading more into the phone call then was needed.

"Shit Chris I screwed up and he got her. I let her go round back on her own and he got her. He bundled her into the car and was gone before I got a good look. It's my fault he got her, I promised I would protect her and he still won" he told the man at the other end of the phone trying to keep his emotions in check as he spoke.

"Right there is a bolo out for the car as it's the only one in the area. We will get her back king, that's what we do and she knows that. She won't blame you and when we get her back she will tell you the same. She a tough ass and can take care of herself as we have seen, she'll be okay king just wait and see" LaSalle told his boss trying to sound more optimistic than he actually felt.

"Can you come over with the guys and get this place swept and then we can see if he we can find a lead to where he is or where he might head to" Pride asked before ending the call.

Standing alone trying to get his raging emotions in check he wondered why he felt so mad at himself for letting this happen. He had been in a similar situation before which was not good but he never felt so helpless and guilty and useless before. He sat down on the porch and waited for the team to arrive playing over what had happened again in his head all the while hearing Brody's last scream as she was caught and bundled away from him.

When the team arrived LaSalle was the first one to approach him with a cup of coffee in hand. Passing his boss the coffee he looked him up and down trying to work out what was going on. He had heard the tone his boss used on the phone when he told him what had happened to Brody and how it was his fault. Seeing the look on his bosses face now he wasn't sure what he saw as there was a mixture of anger, frustration, guilt but also something else that he was sure was hurt and if he wasn't mistaken a hint of love.

Still watching him closely he saw he had his hands folded and was absently twisting his wedding ring round his finger deep in thought. He knew there was something other than just the whole case bothering his boss but he knew now was not the time to bring it up. Leaving his boss deep in thought he walked away to join the others who had unloaded the van and were about to start processing the house.

Pride could feel his senior field agent watching him but he wasn't in the mood to try and explain what was wrong with him because to be honest he wasn't completely sure what it was himself. He found himself twisting his wedding band again and looking down at it it hit him what was happening. He slowly started to pull at the gold band easing it slowly off his finger till he worked it's up his finger to the end. Taking it off he held it up and looked at it remembering what it meant when it was first put on his finger, how he felt when it was put on and the happy memories he had made while wearing it. Now looking at it he saw only the pain and hurt it was causing him the longer he wore it. He knew deep down his heart was moving on so now he needed his head to do the same. Bringing the ring to his lips he placed a kiss to and then pulling his wallet out his back pocket he placed it safe inside. Maybe he would see if Laurel wanted it as it was just as much about her past as it was his.

Putting his wallet back in his pocket he stood up and walked towards the car flexing his fingers. His hand felt strange with no ring there after all these years but it was time to move on and he knew where his heart wanted to go so now he just had to wait and see. If he was honest at this very moment in time his heart ached but not due to his wife or the lack of the ring on his finger. He needed to get his heart back under control and his head in gear or this could turn out very very wrong for him and Brody.

Telling one of the forensic team he was away back to the office he got in the car and drove back ready to hunt this guy down and see if he could get any leads on where he could be. Pulling in to the car park he sat taking deep breaths ready to go all out when he stepped out the car and not stop till agent Brody was back safe with them. After a few minutes of sitting he got out the car and went to his desk, switching his computer on. As he waited for it to boot up he went and made coffee making sure he filled the coffee maker as he knew he would needed it.

Coming round to sit at his desk he sat down and started to look deeper into their madman and kidnappers past. It was not a happy story for this man who had grew up with no father figure in his life and an alcoholic mother. He was taken in to local care 3 times but somehow always ended up back at home. He was admitted to hospital on several occasions with injuries from suspected beatings from the various men his mother had in her life but nothing could be proved.

Growing up he showed an interest in science and won a few awards from science fairs but dropped out of school and spent his time fixing cars with his new step farther before getting a job as a mechanic at a local garage. He drifted from job to job over the years and never settled down. He came to NCIS attention due to his link to a murder and a drugs bust on the garage he worked at being the courier service for the drugs.

Looking at his interview sheet he saw it was Brody who had conducted the interview on her own. Looking at the picture of the man he did have a vague recollection of him but nothing that would make him stand out. Reading through the interview he read the add on bits that Brody had added to the bottom about the man being very insecure and needing to find a connection to any women who showed him a little compassion. He presumed that at some point during the interview Brody had done just that which had resulted in them being in the situation they were in now.

The man had lived all his life here in New Orleans and as far as he could tell had never been anywhere else which could help the search. If the only place he knew was here then it shouldn't take long to find him. Hoping there would be a call about the car he sat back and drank his coffee. Time seemed to drag bay as he sat and watched the clock and drank cup after cup of coffee. Finally the rest of the team came back after processing the mans house and were ready to share what they had found.

First off the guy may have a house that looked like it was falling down on the outside was pretty much the same on the inside except one room. Getting the pictures out to show Pride what they had found as describing it would not do it justice. One room was surgically clean with a table and gloves and cleaning equipments to make the letters and notes that Brody had received. If that wasn't creepy enough the next picture had Pride clenching his fists and swearing profusely. On one wall there was a colage of pictures of agent Brody.

Some were taken when she was out at a crime scenes which was disrupting enough but there was others of her out and about in town and some of her at home which were the worst of all. Looking at the picture he caught sight of a couple of pictures which made his stomach clench and him stomp down the urge to hit something. There were pictures which could have only been taken in the past couple of days. There was some of both Brody and himself getting out his car and walking to the house. There was a one of them sitting eating a meal and there was a couple which made him a cross between physical sick and raging with anger.

The final pictures were taken through the lounge window showing both Brody and Pride asleep on her couch. One was taken early on when they were at each end of the couch while the other was taken on what he thought was the second night as he had Brody up against his side with his arm round her shoulder and there heads resting together. LaSalle saw the way Prides hand were clenching into fists then un-clenching as he looked at the pictures. When he saw Pride looked at the pictures of Brody and himself he could see Pride was beyond livid. At least he now knew what had changed about his boss and his partner. Seeing the pictures of them asleep he saw more than his boss and partner but 2 people taking comfort and sharing comfort with each other. There was now defiantly more going on than meet the eye after seeing the pictures he knew that's his boss was having a rough time but he never expected to see him try to hit on one of his agents.

Stepping away from his boss he thought he would give him a few minutes to process what he had seen. Pride stood in silence looking at the pictures then picking one up that was taken of Brody out shopping he ran his fingers over it. Who could he have let this happen to her, how could he not known that's she was being watched like this. Suddenly he was brought back from his thought when LaSalle said the bolo had come back on the car belonging to their kidnapper.

Grabbing his coat off the back of the chair he downed what was left of his coffee and set off to get in the car all the while not being able to control his emotions. He had no idea where he was going out to or what he would fined when they got there, all he knew was that he was going out full throttle to go get back what was slowly becoming a piece of him and a piece of his heart.

**AN- I decided to make this a short chapter due to the fact that if I continued it now it would end up even longer than the last one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Right I am sure this will still fit as T as its within boundaries of others I have read in T. Before you start reading, this a very long chapter as I couldn't find a way to break it up so sit back and get ready for a long read.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

As he walked to the car he saw LaSalle and the team had geared up and were waiting to go. Arriving at the car he saw LaSalle in the drivers seat which was unusual for him.

"Your head is not in to driving so get in and don't argue" LaSalle told his boss as he started the engine and waited for Pride to get in.

Once in they speed away following the rest of the the team to the address. After 35 mins spent in the car Pride was getting more and more agitated at how long it was taking to get there.

"Where the hell are we going Chris? This is taking forever to get to" Pride barked at LaSalle showing his temper was wearing very very thin.

Just then the cars in front turned down a dirt track to the right that seemed to lead to nowhere. After another 20 minutes of driving they finally came to a stop at what looked like an abandoned factory. Everyone climbed out the cars and pulled their weapons looking all around to make sure the place was clear. Pride gathered everyone together and gave them all search areas to check and sent them on there way. Himself and LaSalle were part of the detail for searching the building at the front so setting off they walked side by side towards the rest of the team.

The last thing agent Brody remembered was screaming as a hand came from behind her covering her mouth and nose with a cloth. Slowly as she adjusted to the lack of light around her she tried to take stock of her surroundings. Where ever she was dark, cold and damp. There was a small amount of light trying to break through the crack in the wood covering the window to her right. Slowly she tried to move but felt her self restrained by her hands behind her back. Trying to move her legs she was meet with the same resistance as she saw her legs were shackled together.

It was then she saw the jeans and tee she had on when she went to work that morning were missing and instead she was wearing a very low cut top and a very short skirt. Looking at the clothing she had on if you could call it that she remembered being in a clothes shop the week before looking at the very same top but not the skirt, that was a new addition she had never seen. So now not only had she been kidnapped but she had also been stripped and redressed. At least she still had her underwear on so that was a good sign.

Trying to get comfortable she shuffled back a little to rest as best as she could against the wall she was shackled to. It was then she heard footsteps on the other side of the door that was opposite to her. Closing her eyes she took in a few deep breaths to ground herself before the door was opened and the light shone in straight on to her and blinded her after being in the dark for so long. Shutting her eyes she heard the footsteps get closer but had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the light before she could open them again. Slowly she opened them and found a man standing right next to her. Looking up at him she saw him standing watching her as if waiting to see what he would do.

"Well hello beautiful agent Brody or should I call you Meredith. On saying that I know there are a few people who get the privilege to call you Merri. Which one does agent Pride call you?" The man asked

"What on earth has agent Pride got to do with any of this and why does it bother you what he calls me? He's my boss and friend so what difference does it make to you" Brody ground out trying not to let this man see she was annoyed.

"Well most people use the first name of the person they sleep with but I wasn't sure if that still work if you slept with your boss" the man spat out replying to the question.

"Just for your information I have not slept with agent Pride as you say I have and what names we use to address each other is none of your business " Brody told the man trying to keep her cool.

"Well for someone who has not slept with her boss these pictures tell a different story" as he flung a few pictures on the floor to her side.

Looking at the pictures she has not only shocked but felt physically sick. These picture where taken when she was in the privacy of her own home. Looking at the pictures she saw that they were taken in the last few days as they showed Pride and herself sleeping on her couch. Seeing how peaceful they both looked and how well they fitted together she felt a slight pang of longing to be back safe and secure and warm again back in them arms. The man must have seen the way she looked at the picture by the way his voice hitched when he spoke.

"Oh now, are we missing are lovely boss and wishing you were back there in his arms again" the man said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

Brody chose not to get into this argument so just sat and looked back at the pictures. Reaching down behind her he undid the chain that held her to the wall and tried hauling her to her feet. At first she resisted then realised it was pointless so she let him pull her to her feet. Standing steadying herself she now waited to see what was next in the game that she had to play along with. The man reached up and ran his fingers down her face on to her neck then down her arm. Brody couldn't help but tense at his touch, feeling his fingers stroke down her.

"Now now Meredith there is no need to be like that. I will not hurt you unless you give me reason to so be a good girl and all will be well" as he ran his hand back up her arm and then came round to run it round the back of her neck and down her other arm.

"You do realize that my team will find us and you will not get away with this for long and you will go to prison this time round" Brody told the man who was in the process of letting his eyes wander all over her body.

"Do you like the clothes I brought you? I saw you looking at the top last week and I thought the skirt went lovely with it. I must say they look much better on you than they did in the shop. Now I just need to find the perfect underwear to match and you will look even more amazing than you already do.

That sentence alone sent shivers down her spine at the thought of him picking her underwear and trying to get her to wear it. Pushing that thought aside she looked up at him and waited to see if there was a reason he had undone the chain. Taking her by the the arm as best as he could he nudged her forward towards the door he had just come through. Walking as best as she could with the chain on her legs she did more of a shuffle than a walk. As she was marched through the house she kept her eyes peeled and her senses were on high alert. Listening for any noise or sounds coming from outside she tried to work out where she might be. The only sounds she could hear was the sound of the wind blowing high up in trees and a lot of bird chatter. So that could mean a local forest or wooded area. Looking at where she was she would have guessed a log cabin or wooden building that had been long abandoned. This was not looking or sounding good for her.

Finally she was pushed towards a chair and told to sit down. Sitting down as best as she could she looked round the room they were now in. It was a kitchen that had a thick coat of dust on it and everything was falling apart. She could see by the way things had been set up that this place was packed for a long stay by the amount of bottled water and canned items she could see. There was a smell of rotten wood and decay that hung in the air making the place even more unwelcoming. Looking up at her capture she decided she had been quite long enough so thought it was time to push the boundaries on her part.

"Since we are here and you don't seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere or do anything let's talk. Why me? Why chose me out of all the women in New Orleans? What makes me so special to you?" Brody asked trying to stay as casual as she could when she spoke.

"After I meet you I just couldn't forget you. You caught my attention by the way you seemed to care about everyone and you wanted to help everyone, even me. You showed me compassion when no one else did and that meant a lot. I knew the day I meet you that you were special and that I needed to make you mine" he said as he sat down opposite her.

"Right well why the letters? Why go through my trash and bring the bear back into the house and then butcher it. How the hell did you manage to get in anyway, the first time time I checked and everything was right and then the second night it was Pride that checked everything over" she asked the man.

She noticed when she said Pride's name that made him tense and a flash of what she thought was jealousy cross his face. She was going to have to be careful when she spoke about her colleague and friend.

"The letters were to get you attention and to let you know your special. That teddy bear was a gift to you. Why did HE have to put him in the trash? He was your bear. It's all right though cause I showed him what happens when he messes with me. Teddy didn't look to pretty when I was finished did he. As for how I got in its easy when you know how to pick locks, one of the many talents one of the various men my mother had that they taught me." the man told Brody.

This man was creepy and he was getting worse, by the way he just spoke he obviously had issues with Pride. She had to find out what he had planned as she really didn't want to be here any longer.

"Remind me what your name is again, it's been along time since we meet" she asked him trying to get his mind off agent Pride.

"How can you forget my name? I thought you were special I thought you liked me. Your the same as all the others, use me for what they want then forget about me. My name is Guy but it doesn't matter now. You showed me you don't care about me like I care about you" and with that he grabbed her roughly by the arm and hauled her to her feet pushing her towards the small room she was in earlier.

Halfway to the room Brody pretended to stumble and trip over her chains sending her falling towards the floor. She hoped her plan would work as she had no other ones at this moment in time. It did kind of work but not completely, as she lay on the floor Guy bend over to get hold of her to pull her up when she rolled and used her legs and feet to kick out at him when he was low down catching him square in the chest sending him reeling backwards. Struggling she managed to find her feet and stand up but with the chains on her ankle she didn't get very far as she couldn't make big strides. She was caught just as she got to the door by 2 hands who grabbed her and pulled her backwards causing her to actually fall this time. Landing backwards on the floor she felt a sharp pain shot through her shoulder as she landed at an odd angle due to her hands still being chained behind her.

Guy was quickly at her side pulling her back to her feet and pushing her along the hallway. The pain in her shoulder was unbearable and she gerked away from Guy. Guy was furious now so he launched forward and the only thing he could grab hold of her was her top which he got hold off and pulled causing the material to tear as Brody pulled away. The top tore across the back and hung loose around her arms and chest now. Seeing guys face when he saw her exposed back and the back of her bra she did not like the look she saw in his eyes and quickly backing away even if it meant she was heading towards the room she was locked in.

Guy lunged forward and grabbed her by her arm which caused her whole body to jerk backwards and caused her to scream out due to the sharp pull on her shoulder. Guy was passed caring now as he roughly pushed her back towards the room she was locked in and towards a chair that was tucked in to one side that she didn't see when she in there earlier.

Once at the chair she was forced backwards to sit and her hands were tied to the chair with ropes. Guy started to walk around in circles muttering to himself which Brody couldn't make out. She sat still trying to calm herself and hope it eased the pain in her shoulder which she doubted it would. Guy was slowing his pacing now and she kept herself focused on him as she wanted to be prepared for whatever came next. Slowly he came to a stop just in front of her but his face was unreadable. This was not good if she could not work out what was going through his head.

Suddenly he stepped up to her his hand raised and she flinched waiting for him to strike. Instead of hitting her he slowly ran his hand down her cheek and came to rest his hand on her chin. Slowly he caressed her cheek and her chin bringing his hand slowly down to her throat. Brody sat still and felt physically sick at his touch yet she knew better than to move away so sat as still as she could but would not look at him. Once his fingers were on her shoulders he ran them up and down till they rested on her half covered shoulder. He flicked his fingers under the remains of her top causing it to slip forward and reveal a little more of her chest. He kept flicking at her shoulder then worked his hand across her back till he was on her other shoulder and he did the same thing with his fingers on that side causing the top to slide down that side as well.

By the time he had finished the remains of the top hung off her shoulders but was kept in place by her arms as they were still tied behind her. Bordy had no idea what he had planned as she would not make eye contact with the him. Coming to stand in front of her he looked her up and down seeing her skirt was ruffled and sitting high up on her thighs and her top was just a piece of material barely covering her chest.

"Well Meredith it seems the clothes I bought you are ruined so I might as well take them off again as you don't need to look nice anymore since you have shown me your true colours" Guy told her as he reached forward and ran his fingers across her chest.

As he ran his fingers across her chest he snagged his fingers in the material and pulled sharply causing her to jerk forward with the material as it was torn away from her chest. She let out another yelp of pain as her shoulders was jolted. Throwing the material to one side Guy stepped forward and looked Brody over licking his lips at the site in front of him. Brody looked up but did not make eye contact and saw the look of lust that flashed across Guys eyes as he took in the site of her sat in a skirt that just about cover her lower half and her bra.

Stepping to one side Guy ran his fingers over Brody's shoulder and ran his fingers under the straps of her bra coming down her chest and stopping just short of were the strap joined the cup of the bra. Brody shut her eyes at this point as she did not want to see what he was going to do next. She could not block out the feeling of his hand on her but she sure as hell could block out the image of it.

Sitting like this was her worst fear, she knew in this field of work she did that this could happen at any time and she had heard of it happening before. A male suspect taking a female agent hostage and doing horrendous things to them. Now here she was sitting through her worst nightmare and there was not a thing she could do about it. When she felt the hand on her chest move she screwed her eyes shut even tighter and waited.

Guy looked at Brody as she sat in the chair with her eyes shut waiting for his next move. He knew he had control and he was in charge so he removed his fingers from her chest and stepped away. Looking at Brody as she opened her eyes again to see where he had moved to. He then gave her a smile and walked out the room. As he left the room he didn't shut the door but left it open and she watched him walk away. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen before she saw him reappear with a bottle of water and a straw.

Coming back into the room he removed the cap off the bottle and put the straw in before he held the bottle towards Brody and put the straw to her lips. Brody was a little shocked at his actions but didn't say no as she took the straw in her lips and drank. It wasn't till then she realised how thirsty she was. After taking a long drink she moved her head a little and the straw fell from her mouth. Guy moved the bottle away and walked out the room not saying a word and shut the door behind him leaving Brody in darkness again.

This guy was something else, he went from being a regular guy to downright dangerous in seconds then to showing a caring side. Brody said a silent pray to be found and soon as she had no idea what was to happen next.

Pride, LaSalle and the rest of the teams had done a thorough search of the place they were at and there was no sign of anyone being there either now or recently. It was then Pride received a call saying they had found another address belong to the mans deceased cousin. He owned a log cabin in the forest about 30 minutes drive from where they were at present and it had been passed down to him when he died. Pride called for silence and told everyone they had a new location to search so they all got in the cars and followed the direction they had been given.

Brody was tired and hungry, she had no idea of what time it was only that it was getting late judging by the way the light was changing as it came through the gap at the window. She had a feeling it was at least 16:00 hours by the angle the light was coming in from where it first started off when she first woke up. Listening she heard no noise at all from outside the room so she had no idea where Guy was or when he would return. Letting her head fall forward a little she shut her eyes for a moment hoping she could gather a little strength together.

She must had dozed off as she missed the sound of the heavy footfalls coming towards the door and the door opening. She was shook awake causing her body to shake and she had to clench her jaw to stop a scream as her shoulder set waves of pain through her upper body. Blinking a few times to focus her eyes she felt Guy undo the ropes behind her and free her hands from the chair. Pulling her to her feet he got her standing and waited till she could stand before pushing her towards the door and back out the room.

Once they got half way down the hall he pushed open a door which lead to a bedroom. Pushing her into the room he closed the door behind him and stood watching her as she took in her new surroundings. Brody's eyes darted round the room taking in her new prison. This room filled her with even more dread than the last one. It only had one piece of furniture in it and that was the metal framed bed that was up against the back wall. Guy came up behind her and pushed her forward till she came to stand in front of the bed.

"I am going to undo the chain behind you, I know your shoulder hurts so you're not really in a position to fight me but if you do you will be sorry" he told Brody as he came to stand behind her and she felt the chains lessen round her wrists.

Once the chains where off she felt her left arm fall forward but the right arm seemed to be held back by whatever injury she had to her shoulder and she was not in a hurry to move it. Feeling Guys hands grab her and spin her round she found herself within inches of him. His body was invading her personal space and she could feel his breath on her face. Guy reached out and grabbed both her arms pulling them forward so they were both in front of her. The pain that tore through her from her shoulder made her primal fight or flight instinct kick in and she brought her left arm up and slammed it into guys jaw sending him flying backwards.

Squaring up she knew she was in trouble but she would go fighting as best as she could. Guy recovered quickly and after screaming at her she was a silly bitch he flew forward at her and the pair of them were lost in a tangle of flying fists and arms as they both tried to get the upper hand in the fight. Within minutes Brody found herself flat on her back chained back up with her hands above her head chained to the head of the metal framed of the bed. It was then she realized that the only piece of clothing she had on was now gone. The feeble excuse of a skirt had been torn away as they fought and she tried to kick out and he grabbed her legs.

Turning her head she found Guy standing a few feet away leaning forward catching his breath. As he stood she saw he had a cut to his face but she couldn't think of how he got it. Watching him come to stand at the bed she would not look at him but chose to stare over his shoulder at the wall.

"Well you are a feisty little bitch aren't you, I told you not to fight but you don't listen do you. You can stay there and think about what you did while I go clean up but don't worry I will back soon to teach you a lesson for fighting me" and with that he walked away out the room leaving Brody chained to bed.

Brody lay still catching her breath and trying to calm the body as the adrenaline pumping round her body slowed and started to take stock of the mess her body was in. Her shoulder hurt like hell now and she could feel blood running down her face from somewhere on the left hand side. She couldn't pinpoint where as the whole side of her face throbbed. Her wrists and ankles felt sore where the chains cut the skin. Lifting her head a little she looked down her body and saw patches of red on her abdomen and legs where she had hit them or had been hit. She was going to look like a masses of bruises tomorrow.

Slowly looking at the predicament she was it she took a deep breath in and pain shot through her chest. Oohh crap add a couple of cracked or broken ribs to the list. Laying her head back down she let her thoughts drift away from the mess she was in. Thinking back over the past few days and how she ended up lying here she was struck by an odd feeling. When she thought back to what had happened and one person who had been there through it all shocked her slightly. She never thought of her boss as a knight in shining armor but that's what he become, someone she could count on to be there when she needed him. He had seen her at her best but over the past few days he had seen her at her lowest. There was only 2 men who could say that of her and one of them was her father so didn't count. When had she dropped her guard and let him see her , the real her. The one who could be so strong yet so weak, the one who could be one of the boys and knock them to the ground but still needed to be hugged and held tight.

She closed her eyes and thought of her boss and images of him flashed before her eyes. She saw him being the tough ass field agent he was taking down suspects and then she saw the man behind that. The one who could cook the most amazing meal, the one who held her tight and chased her fears away and made her feel safe. She had not seen it coming, never expected it to creep up on her like that. Here she was chained to a bed in her underwear battered and bruised and she had just been hit with the realization she was falling for her boss.

As she let sleep overtake her wearying and battered body she only had one thought and that was for Dwayne Pride. She hoped when she opened her eyes again it would be his face she saw and not the evil face Guy.

Pulling in to the woods the cars all seemed to screech to a stop when they saw the car they had put the bolo out on ahead of them. Everyone jumped out the cars with weapons raised looking round in the fading light. Pride and LaSalle took charge and sent teams in different directions to surround the log cabin in front of them. When Pride received the signal that everyone was in place a series of yelles went out and the team of men stormed the building.

Brody was brought out of her sleep by a series of shouts and loud bangs. What was going on out there, was help finally here. She lay listening as it was now dark and she couldn't t see anything. The next sound she heard was gun shot, 4 or 5 rounds sent in to the darkness by what sounded like 2 separate weapons. Then she heard footsteps in the house and shouts of clear as the house were checked.

"In here, I am in here" she yelled even though shouting hurt her chest she gave it her all.

Running footsteps and then the door to the room flew open and light blinded her as flashlights were shone into the room. The next voice she heard was LaSalle as he shouted out.

"Pride I got her, someone check the body for keys. We need them now, you there don't let anyone else in here but Pride okay" she heard LaSalle say to someone she could not see.

The next face she saw was that of Chris LaSalle standing over her taking his jacket off. They both heard running coming towards them and Pride came barreling into the room with a set of keys in his hands. He stopped short at the foot of the bed and looked over the sight in front. LaSalle was in the process of removing his jacket to cover Brody up as he saw she only has her underwear on. Her hands were chained to the bed and there was also a chain round her ankles.

Moving to the head of the bed Pride quickly fumbled with the keys trying to find one that fitted the padlock. He wasn't doing so well as his hands were shaking so much. LaSalle saw the problem his boss was having so he quickly took the keys and located the key and unlocked the padlock.

"Don't move my right arm, my shoulder is at best dislocated. Since we're on the subject my ribs have taken a beating and I have no idea about my face as it all hurts on that side" Brody told the 2 men standing over her as her gaze finally drifted to Pride and her eyes locked with his.

LaSalle made light work of the padlock on the chain at her ankles and tossed it aside. Looking at her arm and shoulder he knew it had to be moved to get her out of here and he knew he would have to be the one to do. Since Pride had entered the room and his eyes meet Brody's they had stayed locked together. It was if they were sending each other silent thoughts to get each other through the hell they were both living.

"Brody I got to move that arm, we can't get you out of here with it like that" he told Brody as he came round to her right side.

Brody nodded but her eyes never left Prides. Without saying a word Pride reached down and took her left hand in his. She vaguely heard LaSalle count to 3 before she felt like her whole arm had been ripped from her body and there was no way she could hold back the scream that escaped her lips and the tears that stung her eyes.

Pride dropped to his knees beside the bed and still holding Bordy's hand he told Chris to check if the ambulance was on it way. LaSalle left the room pulling the door over as he left.

"I am so sorry, I should never have let you go round back on your own. If I ..." Pride started to say but was cut off by both Brody and his own hand coming up to his lips to silence him.

"I am not leaving here on a stretcher so don't even think of it. I am quite capable of walking out on my own 2 feet. Help me sit up and we can see about getting out of here" as she tried sitting up and her chest like it was on fire with pain.

Pride saw the pain flash across her face as she started to sit up. He thought about putting a hand on her to still her but saw the look she shot him and instead put his arm under her and round her back to give her the support to come to fully sitting. Once she was sitting she closed her eyes and tried to ease the pain coursing through her body but kept a very tight grip on Pride's hand. Pride saw the struggle she was having controlling the pain she was in but he knew better to offer help so sat silently stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

"Right I seem to be missing some clothes and I do not feel like going out there dressed like this so do you have suggestions" Brody's asked the man who was looking round the room.

"Well your clothes aren't here and even if they were there evidence" Pride told her as he stood and finally letting go of her hand he shrugged out of his coat.

Laying his coat on the bed he slowly undid his shirt and took it off laying it on the bed. Putting his coat back on he picked his shirt up and taking her right arm first he helped her slot her arm in and pulled it over her back and helped her put her other arm in before sitting on the edge of the bed and buttoning it up. Once it was done he moved LaSalle's jacket and placed it round her shoulders covering her a little more.

"I will not argue with you but I would prefer you leave on a stretcher. If you insist at least let me help you" Pride said as he came to kneel in front of her again.

Brody looked at Pride and started to shuffle her legs off the bed till her feet touched the floor. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs just in front of Pride and she saw the way his eyes wandered up and down her legs. His eyes wandered back up to her face and he realised she was watching him. He smiled a little at being caught but never said a word. Standing up Pride stepped back a little to give Brody room to stand. Brody reached out her left hand and Pride took it holding it tight as he knew when she stood it was going to hurt like hell.

Brody let her feet fall flat on the floor and stood up using her legs to push up with. It wasn't till she got half way up and she went to straighten the top half of her body that the pain ripped through her and she stumbled forward. Using his free hand Pride stepped forward and wrapped it round Brody's waist to keep her upright and steady her at the same time. He noticed the way she was still bent forward slightly as she leaned on him and the way her breathing sounded shallow. Letting go of her hand to free his he brought it up to her back and started to run it up and down in a soothing motion and he felt her relax almost instantly.

Brody had buried her face in to Prides neck when she fell forwards and was now greeted with the smell of his cologne invading her nostrils. She and to admit that for the second time in the past few days it was a wonderful smell and along with his hand running up and down her back it help calm and sooth her. Slowly she stepped back a little bringing her head from its resting place and looked up at Pride. Pride was staring down at here waiting to see how she was and when their eyes locked again she smiled at him a very small smile letting him know she was okay.

Without thinking Pride leaned forward and ever so gently he brushed his lips across hers before stepping back and offering her his hands. When Brody felt Prides lips brush against hers she gently returned the gesture before he stepped back and offered her his hand. Taking the outstretched hand she tried to pull Pride towards her so she could wrap her hand round his waist as there was no way she could walk out with some serious help. Pride took the hint and came to stand beside her and stood still as she wrapped her arm round his waist and he gently pulled her towards him.

Standing outside the door LaSalle had watched the scene in front of him play out through the crack in the door not wanting to disturb the couple inside so waited for them to come out. He knew they had grew close these past few days but now seeing them together he knew how close they had become. Pride was a good man and had been there for him since he came to New Orleans, he had took him under his wing and looked out for him and now classed him a dear friend. He knew the divorce had been tough on Pride and it was good to see him starting to find happiness again. He would step away and let them find their way together and wait for them to tell him. So stepping away from the door he called the other agent away and they waited outside for them to appear.

When they first arrived at the house both himself and Pride had their weapons drawn and when they both caught site of the man neither of them hesitated in shooting him. They both sensed relief when he was dead for what he had put Brody through these past few days. He knew they would all have to face the fall out of there actions these past few days but they would do it as a team and come out the other side stronger for it.

Brody took a tentative step forward and her ribs were jarred and pain shot through her chest. Setting her jaw and clenching her teeth she took another step and then another keeping tight hold of the man at her side. She knew if it was not for him she would have feel trying to get out the bed. Slowly they made their way to the door stopping every few steps. On arriving at the door to the house they were greeted by the bright lights of the cars parked up facing the house. Coming down the stairs a step at a time Pride could feel the tension in Brody as the pain racked her body with each step.

When they got to the bottom of the step a paramedic was waiting for them and he would not take no for an answer so they slowly made their way over to the waiting ambulance. Climbing in to the ambulance Pride helped her in and helped her sit on the bed before taking his arm from round her and stepped away as he let the paramedics check her over. Coming out the ambulance he heard her call his name so stepping back inside he told her he was just out side and he would be right back.

When he stepped out the ambulance he found LaSalles standing waiting for him. They had a quick chat and Pride told him he would call him if he needed him. LaSalles nodded and stepped away to finishing processing the crime scene. Back in the ambulance Pride heard Brody argue with the paramedic so stepping back inside he looked at Brody who was now sitting up and the paramedic looking annoyed.

"What's the problem here? Brody what you doing sitting up?" Pride asked looking between the 2 people in front of him.

"He wants to admit me to hospital for a few broken ribs, a cut to my head and a dislocated shoulder which is no longer dislocated due to LaSalle popping it back in before. I have said that none of that is life threatening so I am going home to take some pain relief and go to bed" Brody told Pride looking really annoyed.

The paramedic nodded to what had been said and Pride nodded to the door asking him to step outside a minute. When the paramedic stepped outside Pride dropped to his knees in front of Brody's and took her free hand in his as the other was in a sling keeping her shoulder still.

"Are you sure you won't go and get checked over at the hospital just to humour me?" Pride ask knowing full well what the answer would be

"There is no way I am going to any hospital. The only place I will be going is home and I would hope you would be coming with me" Brody said as she saw the look on Prides face.

Pride brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before standing up and leaving the ambulance. She heard him talking to the paramedic who returned and started to look round for something. Finally he found what he was looking for and after giving Brody an injection he stepped away and opened the back door indicating she was free to go. Pride stepped back into the ambulance and helped Brody stand and step out the ambulance. Looking round he spotted LaSalle giving instructions out and signing some forms. LaSalles looked in there direction at just that moment and seeing both of them standing outside the ambulance he came over.

"You free to drop us both home Christopher as a certain lady refuses to go to hospital" Pride asked as he gave a sideways glance at Brody who had slotted her arm round his waist to steady herself.

"Sure thing King, give me 2 minutes to sort this lot and I will be with you" he answered passing Pride the keys to the car.

Walking to the car he slotted his arm round Brody's waist to add that extra bit of support and they took it slowly. Finally they reached the car and Pride opened the back door and helped Brody slide into the seat and fastened her seat belt. Walking round he climbed in and slid across to the middle seat. Putting his seatbelt on he looked across at Brody and saw the look of tiredness cross her face so placing his arms round her shoulder he gentle got her to lean her head on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Shut your eyes and get some rest, we will be home soon and we can get you tucked up in bed" Pride told the very sleepy women next to him.

"As long as you come to bed with me" Brody slurred out as sleep finally claimed her.

Pride was glad Christopher was not in the car to hear the last words Brody said before she fell asleep. Smiling to himself he rested his head against hers and let his eyes drift shut. He had got back what was taken from him and he would not be letting go any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

When LaSalle finally arrived at the car nearly 15 minutes later he climbed in the car and was about to say something but when he glanced in the rear view mirror he stopped himself. Lying asleep was both his boss and partner all cuddled up together. He saw how easy they fitted together and how at ease they looked with each other. Starting the car he pulled away from the house and started the drive home. It wasn't till he had been driving for a while he realized he had no idea where he was dropping them off. He knew that had slept at the office one night but also at her house. Weighing up the options he chose her house as it had all been cleaned up after the break in.

As he pulled up outside the house he switched the engine off and turned in his seat to look in the back seat. It was then he saw that there hands were interlocked together as well as Pride having his arm around her shoulder. He didn't want to wake them but he had to, so as quietly as he possibly could he reached back and shook Pride hoping not to startle the man who wouldn't think twice before shooting him.

"King wake up we're back" LaSalle said as he tried to wake the man up who looked quite happy to stay where he was.

Pride slowly opened his eyes and after blinking a few times he went in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys passing them to LaSalle to go and open the door. Taking the keys he jumped out the car and went up the path to open the door and switch the light on. Pride slowly roused Brody from her sleep as he sat up and gently stroked her face as he spoke.

"Hey we're back home, wake up a little till I get you in the house and then we can go back to sleep I promise".

Letting go of Brody and undoing both seat belts he got out the car and came round to her side. Opening the door he didn't even bother to ask her or even let her try walking before he slid one arm under her knees and one round her back scooping her into his arms and carrying her into the house. LaSalle held the door open for them coming in and bidding them good night he dropped the keys on to the table at the door and left the house.

Pride started up the stairs and using his back he nudged open Brody's bedroom door before using his chin to flick the light switch. Walking up to the bed he gently placed Bordy on to it trying to pull the covers back as he laid her down. He did manage to a point but had to use both hands to pull them down when Brody was lying on the bed. Leaving her on the bed he walked to the window and drew the curtains blocking the world out. As he turned around he kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat to the floor pulling his socks off as he went, leaving him in just his pants. As he came back to the bed he saw Brody had stirred and was now looking round trying to get her bearings.

"Hi, how you feeling? Do you need me to get anything before we settle down for the night" Pride asking stepping up to bed and looking down at Brody as she lay looking up at him.

"Maybe a drink of water please, whatever the paramedic shot me with will keep me going a while" Brody said giving Pride a little smile.

"No problem, will go get one now. You want to stay lying down or want help sitting up so you can have a drink when I come back?" Pride asked.

"Up please, I hate lying flat when I am not doing anything" Brody said as she tried to push herself up with one arm.

Pride looked at her and started laughing at her last remark. It was then she realized what she had said and gave a small giggle but stopped as she got a sharp pain in her chest. Pride came over to the bed and helped her sit and shuffle back till she rested against the top of the bed. Leaning over he ran his hand down her cheek and placed a kiss to her hair before walking away to the bathroom to fetch a glass of water.

Returning from the bathroom he stopped in the bedroom doorway and looked at the site in front of him. Sitting up on the bed was the most beautiful site he had seen in a long time. Even with her shoulder in a sling and a bruise starting to cover the side of her face she was a site for sore eyes. It took his breath away knowing they were taking the first tentative steps towards being a couple and he couldn't be happier about it. Coming fully into the room he stepped up to the bed and placed the glass on the night side as he put the lamp on. Walking over to switch the big light off he came back to the bed and removed his pants.

Climbing in to bed he eased himself over the bed and lay as close to Brody as he dared to. Taking the glass from the nightstand he passed it to Brody who took a few small sips before sitting with it in her hands. Pride went to take it and she shook her head before lifting it back to her lips and taking a few more sips then she passed the glass back to Pride and closed her eyes. Pride placed the glass back on the nightstand and sat watching her. He had no idea what had happened today and he was not sure if he wanted to know yet there was a part of him that needed to know so he knew what they had to face.

"Ask me what you have to ask, I can feel your eyes boring into me" Brody said as she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Pride.

"Well it's just that today when we found you all you had on was your underwear. Christ I can't even ask as I am not sure if I want to know but if I don't know then it will haunt me till I know. Not that it will change us but were you...did he...do anything we can't see to you? Did he hurt you more than physically?" Pride whispered not daring to meet her eyes.

Using her good hand which was a little difficult the way they were sitting she used her hand to cup his face and bring his head up so she could make eye contact with him again.

"He didn't hurt me in that way no. I thought he was going to at one point but he didn't" Brody told him as her eyes swam with the memories of the events of the day.

Turning his head slightly he cupped his hand over hers and brought the palm of her hand to his mouth placing kisses on the palm and up her middle finger to the tip. Holding her hand against his lips as he spoke to keep him grounded.

"I thought I had lost to you today, we haven't even defined what we have and you were gone. It scared me how quickly things have changed these past few days and how quickly you started to work you way in to my heart. If you have no problems with us as a couple then I would like to see where we can take this as I really don't want to have to ship you off somewhere cause I can't have you" giggling slightly as he spoke the last part.

"If I had 2 good arms I would thump you but what I do have that works hurts to much so how about we make a deal of sorts just between us. I will be out of action for a little while and I need a knight to come in and sweep me off my feet...wait you did that all ready to get me here in bed. What I am trying to say is yes I want to give us a try and see where we can take us. We have become very close these past few days and when I am not with you I miss the way hold my hand or kiss my hair or even the smell of your cologne next to me, surrounding me. I need you here with me, we can face the world together both in here and out there. It will take time but we will get there. So how about you help take this bloody sling off and we can try and get some sleep. After today all I want is to be safe in your arms where no one can get me. Before that let's make something else clear when we are like this I have a first name and so do you, how about we try using them as it so does not sound right when I have my head against your chest and your hand in mine and I call Pride, agreed" Brody told the man sitting next to him.

Pride sat looking at the women next to him with her hand still in his at his lips which he kept placing kisses to ever few minutes. Placing her hand on the bed he let go and turned so he was facing her a little more as he reached up and undid the sling on her arm. Placing it on the nightstand he turned back so he could face Brody.

"You sure you don't need any thing before I help you lie down and we get some sleep. Will I bring some pain relief up for during the night in case you wake up?" Pride asked as he looked at the yawning women next to him.

"Nope I am fine. Let's see how we work out lying down from sitting as we did it the other way round last time" as she shuffled a little down the bed so she could try to lie down.

Pride slotted his arm under her back and told her to lean back and he would help lower her down. Feeling totally safe in his care she leaned back and slowly and gradual Pride slowly lowered his arm bringing Brody down with it. Once she was lying down she managed to shuffle a little till she had herself comfortable. Pride looked down as she shuffled and reached across turning the lamp off. He moved down the bed and lay down as close to Brody as he dared without touching her in case he hurt her only to find her move closer so she could rest up against him as he slotted his arm under her shoulder only to finally end up snuggled up so close to each other Pride was scared to breath in case he hurt her. This was going to be rough as he was terrified to move.

"You can move you know, I am not made of glass and I won't break. Now hold me so I can feel safe and I can get some sleep please Dwayne" making sure she said his name so he knew she was serious.

"All right come here, you win Meredith" as he pulled her closer and rested his head above hers.

As the couple cuddled up together Brody placed a good night kiss on Prides chest and he in return placed a kiss to her head before they both closed their eyes and let the stress and worry of that day slip away from them as they slept.

As Brody woke to the sun shining in her bedroom she blinked a few times and then went to snuggle back into the warm body next to her. As soon as she moved the pain tore through her causing her to bite her lip to stifle back a scream. Pride felt her tense up and held her close as she rode out the wave of pain coursing through her body. Slowly he edged backwards and looked down at her seeing her biting her lip and taking shallow in breaths.

"Right time for pain relief, you can hardly move can you?" Pride said as he pulled away as gently as he could from Brody to go get her pain medication.

Running down stairs he grab up the pain medication out the cupboard and a straw. When he came back he saw Brody had rolled a little and was now lying on her back.

"Right let see if we can get these pain meds in while you're still lying down other wise we got to sit you up" Pride told a very unimpressed Brody.

Sitting back on the bed he pooped the small tablets in to Brody's mouth then she turned her head to face him and using the straw he had brought up she managed to take a few mouth fulls of the water.

"Right we will wait half an hour for them to work then see about sitting you up okay" as he placed the glass back on the nightstand and climbed back into bed.

"I wonder if this is what it feels like to be hit by a freight train cause by God it hurts just about everywhere" Brody told Pride as he got as close to her as he could and turned to face her taking her hand in his.

"No idea but it will get better soon and since we have no place to go at the minute you can be waited on hand and foot by me. You have a weeks leave and Christopher can hold the fort so unless it's really important then I am all your's" Pride told Brody as he brought her hand up and kissed it.

"I swear I will not be stuck in this bed, it will drive me mad not getting up and doing something" Brody said looking at Pride.

"I have no idea what it feels like but if I could swap places with you I would in a heartbeat. I hate seeing you in pain like this. You really should have went to hospital and then you wouldn't be in so much pain as they can give you stronger stuff. If it doesn't get any better than I will reconsider taking you myself" Pride said as Brody leveled him with a death glare.

"I am not going anywhere near a hospital unless I am dying so don't even think about it. I will be okay in a bit I just got to wait till they kick in then I can sit up " Brody said as she shuffled a little to test her pain levels.

"What do you want for breakfast and I will see what I can do after we sit you up" As he let go of Brody's hand and sat back up in bed.

"Surprise me as I am starving, I don't think I had much to eat yesterday" Brody told Pride as she moved her good arm up to use as a lever to help her sit up.

"You ready for this? We can wait a few more minutes if you want" as he slotted his arm around her back.

"Ready as I will ever be, I want food" as she set her jaw and gritted her teeth ready for the pain.

Pride hated seeing the pain she was in no matter how a hard she tried to hide it as she sat up and shuffled back to lean on the bed. Once she was sat up she closed her eyes and sat waiting yet again for the pain to roll through her and ease. She could feel Pride pinning her with his concerned gaze and took his hand squeezing it to let him know she was getting there.

A few minutes later Brody opened her eyes and turned to Pride smiling to let him know she was okay. Pride climbed back into the bed and leaned back over to rest up against Brody's side. He rested his arm across the back of Brody's shoulder and gave her a light hugs. Brody leaned her head against Prides shoulder and enjoyed the closeness they had even if it was very limited due to her scratches and scrapes.

After a few minutes Pride looked down and kissed Brody on the head before nudging her to sit up.

"Gotta go make breakfast then we can see about running you a bath to help with all the aches and pains" Pride told Brody as he got out the bed and made his way to the door.

"I will wait here till you come back, I am sure you can manage" Brody laughed as she watch him leave the room.

Finally Pride came back carrying a very full tray laden with toast, butter, coffee, bacon, eggs, mushrooms and tomatoes. The smell was amazing and had Brody's mouth watering before she even saw the food. Coming over to the bed he placed the tray on Brody's knee and climbed on the bed. Picking his coffee up he took a drink and put it on the night stand.

"Well eat up before it gets cold" as he passed her the cutlery on the tray.

Picking up a piece of toast he sat back and watched Brody eat her breakfast. He had never seen her eat so much in one go and was pleased to see an empty tray when she had finished. Getting up he passed her the half full coffee cup and placed the tray on the floor out the way. Coming to sit back on the bed next to her they finished their coffee in silence before Pride got off the bed and disappeared in the bathroom.

Turning the bath on Pride looked round to see what was on the shelves to put in the bath. Seeing the half empty bottle of bubble bath he took the lid off and had a smell. Yes this would do nicely, strawberries and cream bubble bath. He recognised the smell from the occasions he had come close to Merri when they had been working and he caught the scent on her skin. Pouring some in the bath he mixed it in causing a generous amount of bubbles to appear on the top of the water. When the bath was nearly full he checked it was just the right temperature before returning to the bedroom and looking at Merri.

"Okay how do you want to do is cause it will take both of us to get you in the bathroom and probably both of us to get you in the bath" Pride side coming round to Merri side of the bed.

On hearing the bath running she had already kicked the covers of and was in the process of shuffling and turning so she was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can you not sit still till I was here to help women" Pride said trying to sound annoyed but not quite managing it.

Coming to stand in front of her she put her hand out and Pride bent forward with one hand on her back on the other in her hand and let her push up off the bed to come to a half standing position. Once there she waited a few seconds and then went to near enough upright with her arm across her chest from her sore shoulder. Pride came to stand on her good side and she slotted her arm round his waist and held on to him as he did the same holding her around the waist. Slowly they made their way to the bathroom taking small steps but never actually stopping.

Once they made it to the bathroom the came to a stop and they looked at each other. Now came the awkward part. Yes Pride had seen Brody in her underwear but that was not through choice and he wasn't actually sure what he was supposed to be doing now. Brody sensed his trepidation and looking up at him till he turned to look at her.

"If we are going to move forward with our relationship then I would expect us to see each other naked. I can't get in the bath with clothes on so they got to come off and I can't do it with one hand so I need your help. Yes it may be a little awkward but we can do this together. I hate having to ask you this but I have no one else unless you want to phone LaSalles and ask him to come help" Brody laughed a little at the look on Prides face when she mentioned her partner coming to help.

Locking eyes with each other Pride brought his hands up and started to undo the shirt buttons till they were all done. Slipping the shirt from her good arm he let it fall at the back then brought it round to help take it across her chest and take her sore arm out, chucking it on the floor when he was done. Still keeping eyes contact he stepped right in front of her and put both hands up round her back to find the clasp of her bra. Once undone he hooked it off her shoulders and off her sore arm to throw it with the shirt. Now was the most awkward part as she was now only wearing her panties. Slowly he used his hands to slot in the waistband of them and pushed them down hoping that if he pushed them far enough down he wouldn't have to bend down and remove them.

As they slide down her legs Brody brought her good hand up to Pride's face and cupped his cheek as a silent gesture of understanding. Brody felt her panties fall down as Pride let go sending a silent pray for the fact they fell down. There would be time when she would have no objection to Pride removing her clothes but now was not under the best of circumstances so she really did feel for the predicament he was in. Once all her clothes had been removed Brody brought her hand back down and looked down at her self and let out a gasp at the bruises she now saw on her body.

Her shoulder was bruised along with bruises on her chest, abdomen and stomach. There was small marks on her wrists and ankles and a couple of small bruises on her legs. Looking in the mirror she saw the cut on her face and the swelling and bruise that surrounded that. It was then she realized how bad she looked and the full force of her injuries hit her. Not being able to stop the tears that slowly started to fall Pride stepped forward and gently taking her in his arms he held her as she sobbed.

Standing in the bathroom Pride felt helpless, all he could do was hold her as she sobbed. He didn't want to see how bad the bruises were on her but he knew he would have to see as he helped her climb in the bath. Feeling the tears slowly stop he stepped back a little and raised her chin so he could look at her face. Feeling the need to seek permission to look at her he shakily sought permission.

"Can I take a look and see how bad it is? If you say no I understand but I want you consent before I look so you don't feel awkward or uncomfortable" he asked never moving his eyes from her face.

Brody just nodded her head as she was rendered speechless by his show of understanding and compassion for her. Pride started at her face and leaning forward he gently placed his lips to the cut there, not applying too much pressure as he kissed it. Next was her shoulder as he gently ran his fingers over the bruise. Stepping back he slowly let his eyes drift downwards and took in the sight of the bruises on her chest, abdomen and stomach. He could feel his rage building at what that man had done but the fact he was now dead helped a little. Letting his eyes finally look down her body till they rested on the marks at her ankles.

Standing still and not daring to look up he needed to control the wave of emotions that were coursing through him. He didn't want to let Brody see how badly he was affected by the marks which he knew would heal with time but there was nothing he could do about them. Brody saw how tense he had become and how his fists were clenched so taking matters in to her own hands she stepped right in front of him and brought his face up to hers. When she had his face level with hers she placed a kiss to his lips trying to transfer as much emotion and understanding in to it as she could. When she finally withdrew her lips she felt Pride wrap both his arms round her and hold her as tight as he dared. Letting him hold her she slowly ran her hand up and down his back trying to let him know it was okay and they would work through this together.

After a few minutes he let his arms fall to his side and looked at her again.

"Let's get you in this bath before we have to run it again as it has gone cold" Pride said taking Brody's hand and stepping back.

They both turned to face the bath and with a little support on her back Brody stepped in to the bath. Slowly she lowered herself in with Prides hands helping support her as she sat down. Once she was sat down Pride stepped back and said he was going to leave her to soak while he made coffee but would be back in a minute. If she needed anything she just had to shout out. Nodding her head she left herself slide down the bath till her head rested on the back of the bath. The hot water seemed to be seeping in to her body and warmed her from the inside out. She could feel some of the aches just melting away as she lay submerged in the water and bubbles.

Pride appeared a few minutes later with 2 cups of coffee in his hand and placed hers on the edge of the bath. Telling her he would be sitting on the bed if she needed him then left her to relax. Pride took his phone from the nightstand and sent LaSalle a message asking him if there was any way he could bring his car over as he needed his bag out the boot with his change of clothes in and he may need the car if he wanted to go out. Flicking the ringer on the phone to silent he sat back drinking his coffee waiting for a reply. He felt himself dropping off when the phone vibrated against his leg. Picking it up he saw LaSalle say he would drop it off later with Sebastian so he had a lift back to the office. Placing the phone back on the nightstand he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

The next thing Prides mind registered was a small hands resting in his and a head resting on his shoulder as he felt the bed dip a little and a warm body press against his side. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down and saw Brody was out the bath and was now sitting next to him on the bed with her head indeed resting on his shoulder and her hand in his. He could see she only had a towel on and it wasn't that warm. Bringing his arm up he ran his hand up and down her back and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey princess, why didn't you call when you got out the bath? We can't stay like this no matter how much I like it as you will get cold and this towel is wet. Shift over a minute and I will pull the covers back and see if I can't cover us both up as well as taking this towel off" Pride told her as she slowly moved a little.

When Brody had moved back a little Pride got off the bed and coming round he slowly moved the covers from under Brody and pulled them over her bottom half as he undid the towel round her and she helped him pull it out from under her. Once the towel was gone he pulled the covers the rest of the way over her and coming back round the bed he climbed in next to her and she shuffled down the bed resuming the position she was in when she first got out the bed for her bath.

Pride brought his hand round her and began to draw his fingers over her back stopping just before he let his hand wandered over her bare backside. That was one place he was not ready to let his hands wander with the condition she was in. Slowly he felt Brody relax against his chest and her breathing evened out. He was surprised how much better the bath must have made her feel as she had made it out the bath and into the bedroom unaided. Holding her close he let his eyes drift shut again, just holding her close was enough for now as he knew some day he would have so much more.

Waking a little later on he found Brody had some how managed to just about climb on top of him and was now sprawled out on his chest with her legs tangled in his. Wow this was fun, he had to admit this was the most amazing feeling in the world having a women who you were slowly falling in love covering you but God it was driving him to distraction. He needed to get out from under her before she felt what she was doing to him. Slowly he managed to slide her off and on to the bed before he quickly bolted for the bathroom.

Coming out a few minutes later after he got control of himself he saw his phone was flashing. Picking it up he saw a missed call from LaSalle. Looking at Brody he left the room and closed the door behind him coming down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his phone ring again so answering he heard from both the handset and the front door telling him to open the front door.

Not even thinking of the fact he still only had his boxers on he opened the door to reveal both Chris LaSalle and Sebastian standing there with his car parked up on the road and his bag in LaSalle's hand. Stepping aside he let the 2 men enter and shut the door as they passed him. Nodding to the kitchen he lead the way and started to make coffee when he arrived in the kitchen. The 2 men looked around and he answered the unasked question by nodding upwards.

"Sleeping after her bath, it's been a rough few days and her body and mind need time to heal. Thanks for the car and bag, as you can see I do need some clean clothes" laughing as he passed the 2 men their coffee and picked his up.

"How's she doing? I have to admit I wasn't sure when I walked in that room and saw her lying the way she was. If that scum wasn't dead already I would probably have went and pumped him with a few more rounds to finish him off" LaSalle said through gritted teeth.

"You and me both Christopher, you and me both. It will take time for the bruising to go down and her shoulder and ribs to heal but I am not sure what I can do to help in the mean time" Pride told the others sounding a little dejected.

"You just being here will be enough for her King. You're doing all you can and she will know that" LaSalle said as he placed his empty coffee cup on the bench.

Sebastian followed suit and both men made excuses to leave and Pride didn't argue. Just as they approached the front door Brody appeared at the top of the stair's wearing her bathrobe.

"LaSalle, Sebastian what you Doing here? I heard voices so came to investigate" as she started to make her way down the stairs.

Pride stepped forward to go meet her but she gave him that look that said she would do it so he stopped and let her come down the stairs. Once at the bottom she tried to stand to full height but couldn't and managed a wince instead as her ribs objected.

Stepping up to her LaSalle looked her over and stepping forward he gently placed his arms round her giving her a gently hug before stepping back and placing a kiss on her hair.

"Glad you back. You scared the hell out of us, especially him" nodding to Pride who was standing behind them.

Brody laughed a little and thanked LaSalle before stepping around the 2 men and coming to stand next to Pride. Placing her arm around his waist he placed his around hers and was pleased when he saw both men in front of him never faulted at the site of their boss and colleague standing with their arms round each other. Both men said their farewells and left the couple standing in the hallway.

"So how about we get some food and then go for a walk in the park. I need to get out and sitting around mopping is going to do nothing for my recovery" Brody said to Pride as she gave him her best smile to get him to agree.

Pride turned so he could wrap both arms round Brody's waist and kiss her head.

"If you're sure you're up to it. One sign of you tiring and we will back here faster than a rocket" he replied to Brody who nodded her head agreeing just to get out of here.

"You want help upstairs to get ready or shall I just go make lunch" Pride asked as he placed another kiss to her head.

"You go do lunch I will be fine" Brody told Pride as she stepped out his arms and walked towards the stairs.

Pride stood and watched her walk up the stairs till he saw she had reached the top safely. Turning he headed to the kitchen to make a nice meal for lunch and to pack a picnic for dinner as a surprise. Making a start on cooking dinner he set about getting the food for the picnic made and once ready getting it in the car before Brody came down.

Once the picnic was packed away he returned to finish lunch and had just started to dish it out when he saw Brody appear at the kitchen door. He stopped mid way through putting the pasta on the plates to fully take in the site before him. As Brody stepped further into the kitchen he noticed the items of clothing she had chosen to wear were a little different from her usual day to day clothing.

First off was the baggy sweat pants she had on which he had only ever saw her wear once and that was at the gym. Then came the loss fitting hoodie which was pulled in a little by her sling which she had managed to put back on to hold her shoulder in place. Looking up at her face he saw she had applied make up, probably to cover up the bruise on her face. Finishing putting the lunch out he placed the pans in the sink and stepped up to her before she sat down.

"How you feeling now? You need more pain medication yet? You sit down and I will get it while you make a start on lunch" as he stepped away and went to get the box of the counter and take a couple of the tablets out passing them to her as he placed the box back on the bench.

Sitting next to her at the table he watched her out the corner of his eye as she seemed a little dejected since she came down stairs. They ate their lunch in silence until Pride saw that Brody had went from eating to just pushing the food round the plate. Pushing his plate across the table out the way he turned to Brody and looked at her. He knew if he looked at her long enough she would catch on and look at him which she did after a couple of minutes.

"What's up? You have been quiet since you came downstairs for lunch. Tell me and I am sure I will be able to help" he said as he smiled his award winning smile.

"I just feel so helpless, this is the best I could do when getting ready as anything else hurt to much trying to get it on" she told Pride blinking back the tears.

"Look at me" as he used his hand to bring her face up so he could look her in the eyes.

"I don't give a damn what you wear or don't wear, it makes no difference to me. That fact you are here with me is more than I ever dreamed possible. When he took you yesterday I thought I would lose you forever when I was only just getting to know you. I know it will be tough for a few days but I am here to help in any way I can" and with that he leaned forward and kissed her using his tongue to coax her lips apart before he let his tongue explore her mouth.

Using her good arm she wound it round Pride's neck and pulled his head closed, sealing their kiss. When they finally broke apart they were both a little breathless, Brody more than Pride due to her injured ribs. They stayed with their heads resting together before Pride sat up.

"You want to stop in or still go for a walk? I got a surprise for you if we go out?" Knowing she would be curious now.

"Go out let's go" as she stood up and went to move the empty dishes from the table.

Pride was quicker and had the table cleared in seconds before he took her hand and escorted her to the car after locking up. Getting to the car he let her climb in and he helped do her set belt up before climbing in the car himself and pulling away from the house he set off to show Brody a few places that were special to him around his home town.


	6. Chapter 6

AN-** I hope I got this as factual as I could as being from Britain I had to use google maps so if there is any faults it's google's fault. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Pulling in to the Lakeview area of town Pride stopped the car and pulled up at City park. Getting out the car he walked round and opened the door, holding his hand out for Brody to take. Brody took his hand and climbed out the car looking round to see where they were. She had never been to city park before so this was going to be all new to her.<p>

Pride led them to the trunk and open it revealing a picnic basket and blanket. He smiled seeing the look of surprise on Brody's face as he took the basket and blanket, placed them on the floor and shut the trunk. Picking the basket up with the blanket over the top he started to lead Brody towards Big Lake as he planned on hiring a boat.

Arriving at the boat hire, Pride hired a boat and he took Brody for a trip around the lake. Seeing her sitting relaxing enjoying the evening sun was a beautiful sight. Once they had finished their trip around the lake they got out the boat and went to have a look around the sculpture gardens. Brody seemed to cheer up the more time they spent out walking round and looking around the gardens. After a trip round carousel gardens Pride decided it was picnic time, so finding a tree he laid the blanket out and indicated for Brody to sit down up against the tree.

Once Brody was seated he opened the picnic basket and took out a flask of coffee and cups. Pouring out 2 cups of coffee he then placed them on the ground and removed the pasta salad and sandwiches he had made. As he watched Brody lean against the tree drinking her coffee and eating the picnic he was struck by how beautiful she looked even if she had a overly large hoodie and sweat pants on with her arm in a sling. What amazed him more was she was here with him and no one else.

Picking the flask up he came to sit by her side at the tree. Filling his cup back up and then hers he leaned back on the tree a little but also towards her so was right at her side. When he was comfortable he turned his head a little and placed a kiss to her head as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder.

"You had a good afternoon? It's a good day to be out in the park and enjoying the world" Pride said as he felt Brody's head rest on his shoulder.

"It was nice being out, thank you for an amazing afternoon. It's a shame we can't do it more often" Brody said as she let out a small sign.

"I swear when you're fit and well time permitting, any free time we get we can do what you want and when you want. I will not make the same mistake twice and loss someone who is important to me because my job comes first" Pride said as he placed more kisses to Brody's head.

"You do realize you're talking to a workaholic who shares your passion for the job and we do work together so we will be with each other just about full time anyway" Brody told Pride as she turned her head to catch his lips as he bend to kiss her head.

Sitting finishing their coffee they watched people taking their children to the park and walking dogs and Brody suddenly ached for a family to do that with. To wake up to children jumping on you and taking them to play in the park or kick a football. Pride sensed the change in her mood and looked at her. He saw her watch the children going past and the faraway look in hers eyes.

"It's not too late you know, you can still have all that if you still want it" Pride told Brody.

"When did you become so in tune at reading my mind? I do want children but this job is so much and I don't feel ready to walk away and leave it all behind. It is who I am and all I wanted, now I have it I don't want to let go but if I want the dream then I guess I will have to at some point" Brody said deep in thought.

"You will know when the time is right for you to settle down and have children and your work will take back seat. As long as you have someone to settle down with and be a father to them then that's all you need" Pride added as he rubbed his fingers over her shoulder.

Brody let out another sigh and leaned her head back on Pride's shoulder. After a few moments Pride felt Brody yawn and when he looked down he could see that she was tired.

"Come on let's go home and we can continue this another day" Pride said as he gathered together the bits that were out from the picnic and put them back in the basket.

When the basket was packed he reached his hand down to Brody and she went to take it but relished if she took his hand she couldn't get up. She used her hand to push back off the tree and started to stand up. Seeing the struggle, Pride put his arm under Brody's arm and around the back to help support her weight when she stood. Staying close to her side after she stood up he went to put his arm round her waist but hesitated and looked at her as if seeking permission to be so intimate out in public. Brody took the hint and used her arm to pull him to her as she put her arm round his waist.

Walking back to the car Pride felt like he was walking on air. He had the women he was falling in love with tucked at his side and he had never felt this happy in a long time. He knew that if he let himself then falling in love would be a quick thing for him. He knew he was half way there already. He had felt it slowly these past few days but it was moments like this that made him see what he wanted for the future. After hearing Brody admit she wanted to settle down and have a family he had to admit the idea thrilled him. He couldn't think of anything more rewarding than making a child with the women you loved then raising that child together. He had done it once and he was more than happy to do it again.

When they arrived back at the car Brody leaned on the car as Pride put the basket in the trunk. Coming round he opened the car door and Brody got in doing her own seat belt up. Pride came round and got in looking at her as he did. She was sat with her eyes shut and he could see she was not only tired but her ribs and shoulder were bothering her. Driving home he knew the first thing to do would be to get her medication and and get her tucked up in bed.

When they got home Brody had fallen asleep on the short trip so coming round he opened the door and as quietly as he could undid the seat belt. Shutting the door back over a little he went up to the house and opened the font door before going back to the car. Opening the door fully again he slotted his arms in and picked Brody up carrying her in his strong arms into the house. Brody stirred a little at being picked up but only lay her head on Prides shoulder and cuddled deeper into his arms.

In the house he used his foot to shut the door and started to climb the stairs. Arriving at the bedroom he pushed the door open and went and lay Brody in the bed.

"Merri were home, come on princess wake up and we can get you ready for bed" as Pride moved to the foot of the bed and removed Brody shoes and socks.

Brody stirred a little and rolled on her side before pushing up to sitting. Pride took her sling off and helped her take her hoodie off. Lying back down she shrugged her sweat pants down and Pride pulled them off. Sitting back up she shuffled up the bed and looked over at Pride who was standing watching her.

"It been a long day today. I am shattered and could sleep for a week" Brody said as she tucked her legs under the covers

"Give me 2 minutes and I will get your tablets and a drink then you can go back to sleep okay" Pride said as he left the room.

Coming back a few minutes later he saw she had fell asleep again so sitting on the edge of the bed he gave her a little nudge. When she opened her eyes he passed her the tablets and drink and she took them passing the glass back. Slowly she slid down the bed and buried herself under the covers.

"Dwayne you not joining me? it's lonely in here on my own now" Brody said pulling her puppy dog eyes.

"I will soon, just got a couple things to do before I do. You get some rest and I will be back soon" Pride told her as he bent and kissed her head.

Walking out the room he went down stairs and made a coffee before he grabbed the dirty washing and put the washer on. He would have to go get some more clean clothes tomorrow if he intended to stay here longer as he wasn't really a wash and wear type of man. Washing the dishes and doing a quick tidy up he picked his coffee up and went in the lounge. Sitting on the couch he lay back and toed his shoes off. Sitting drinking his coffee he let his mind drift as he felt himself growing tired. Feeling himself fall asleep he finished his coffee and took the cup back in the kitchen. Switching the lights off he climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom.

Looking at the sleeping figure in the bed he was still a little in awe how things had changed for him. Taking his clothes off he climbed in to bed and snuggled up to Brody who turned in his arms and cuddled up to him. He knew these next few days and the coming weeks would be a challenge as they adjusted to not only their relationship out of work but at work. Closing his eyes he let sleep claim him, knowing he would wake and still feel as happy as he did now.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days as Brody took things easy letting her body recover from her ordeal she was surprised that Pride was with her all the time. He did go in to work once to sign some paper work and at one point she had to go in and give a full account of what happened when she was taken. There was a debate on who should take her statement but Brody said she wanted LaSalle to do it as long as Pride sat with her when she did it. Agreeing they sat down and got on with it knowing once it was done that was it. A couple of times during the statement she felt Pride grip her hand tight as she came to parts where she got hurt or was touch by the monster. Even LaSalle seemed to have trouble in places when she told him of the fight and the injuries she received.<p>

Once it was written down she signed it and was ready to go home. Pride gave her the car keys and told her to wait as he had a few things to sign first. Brody went to the car to waited while Pride had a quick word with LaSalle.

"Once that report is done file it, best thing for only us to see it don't you agree Christopher? Thanks for holding things together here, I owe you one" Pride said as he held his hand out to the other man.

LaSalle took the hand shaking it.

"No problem King, am always here if you need me" as he shook Pride's hand.

Pride smiled and turned to leave looking back as he went to see LaSalle file away Brody's statement out off site. Going to the car he climbed in asking Brody what she wanted to do for the rest of the day. They knew that Brody had her back to work assessment tomorrow and no doubt she would be cleared and be back working alongside her colleagues and friends. They had to enjoy the last day of being just a normal couple doing normal things. Once they were both back at work they would have to find time for each other or it would never work and that was something Pride didn't want to think about.

After spending the day at the park they were packing up getting ready to leave when Pride felt in his pocket finding the little box he had picked up the day before when he was out. After putting everything away Brody was standing up waiting to leave but Pride was still sitting on the grass. Brody looked down and saw Pride take the small box out his pocket, hesitant as if he was doing the right thing. Looking between the box and Brody he knew it was the right move for him.

"Meredith Brody since you came in to my life it's been a very strange and emotional roller coaster ride to bring us to the present day. There are things I would change but there are things I would do all over again. As we sit here ready to go home and start a new day tomorrow as not just lovers but as colleagues I need to show you that no matter what happens I will never put work before you. I want to prove that I can be not just your boss but you friend, lover and hopefully husband" finally opening the box. "You said the other day that had considered settling down and starting a family, how about doing that with me? I would love nothing more than to be the man that helps you make babies and watch them being born, holding them as they grew and showing them the world. If you say no I understand as I don't have the best record but please consider it" and with that he removed the ring from the box and held it out to her.

Brody took the ring and looked at it then at Pride who was still kneeling on the ground. Reaching forward she took his hand and pulled him to standing. Once he was standing up she passed him the ring back and saw the look on his face.

"If your going to propose then aren't you the one who is supposed to put the ring on my finger" holding her left hand out for him to slip it on.

Pride exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding and slotted the ring on her finger smiling.

"I noticed you had taken your ring off the other day but didn't say anything. I take it your papers arrived confirming the divorce?" Brody asked as she locked eyes with Pride.

Pride just nodded his head never losing eye contact.

"I have no idea how we will work this out but if we want it bad enough we will. Like we both said the day will come when I decided that my life comes before work. When that day comes we can see about making them babies we talked about but until then let's go face the world together and see what it has to throw at us" encircling Pride with her arms as she stood on her tip toes to bring his head down to her to kiss him.

The kiss was a long deep kiss sharing the wonder off what was in store for them. Leaving the park they had their arms round each other and we're happy to show the world they were united as a couple now and always.


End file.
